Tengamos un hijo
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Sasuke regresó a la aldea,cumplió su sentencia..Ahora quiere renacer su clan.¿Cómo rayos va a lograrlo si no hay ni una sola chica disponible?..-¿¡Que si quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!¡Estas loco,teme!- Yaoi/Hetero?Lemon,OOC.M-PREG o algo asi...
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí vamos de nuevo con otra historia… ¡Muero de la emoción por que este es mi primer M-Preg! ^^_

_La verdad es que no sé cómo rayos voy a ponerle un final u.ú_

**_NOTA DE EDICIÓN: Este fanfic fue seleccionado por la comunidad de los buenos fics Lectura empedernida. (h t t p : / / c o m m u n it y . l ive jo u rn al . com / bu eno sfics /) _**_(quitar los espacios para dirigirse al link)_**_  
_**_La verdad es que "Tengamos un hijo" no es un trabajo que yo me tomara con seriedad desde el principio, es sólo otro de mis hijos bastardos de fanfiction, y lo amo como tal. Sin embargo, por no tomármelo enserio, es uno de esos trabajos en los que no presto demasiada atención a cómo los escribo respecto a la gramática. La Lectura empedernida me ha hecho la recomendación de editarlo y he accedido porque creo en el buen uso de la lengua y porque alguno de ustedes confió en que mi fic era apto para pertenecer a aquel sitio y no es lo mío defraudar a las personas; por eso quiero que sea un trabajo bien hecho._**_  
Agradecimientos especiales a Vielliot, _**_el administrador de Lectura Empedernida, por toda la ayuda que me brindó y por creer en mi fic pese a que es un asco xD_**_  
Y a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras._**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del respectivo autor del cual los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia de la cual la trama es toda mía, y llega a ustedes gracias a fanfiction ^^

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Hace ya tres años que Sasuke fue traído de vuelta a la aldea. Hace dos años que terminó de cumplir su sentencia y, aunque en otras aldeas lo consideren un criminal, su mejor amigo, ese que jamás lo abandonó por mucho que este intentara y le pidiera u obligara a que lo hiciera, Uzumaki Naruto, logró que el último descendiente de los Uchiha, fuera considerado de nuevo, un autentico y gran ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Aunque no por ello, de suma confianza.

Sin embargo, el año presente, que contaba como el cuarto en curso de que Sasuke regresara, después de descansar de su castigo un año entero, a Sasuke comenzaba a angustiarle el título de "El ÚLTIMO heredero del inigualable clan Uchiha".

Aún había una meta que no había logrado conseguir, y que formaba parte de una de sus razones fundamentales para seguir con vida: El renacimiento del Clan Uchiha. El clan mas poderoso de todas las aldeas ninja. El único poseedor del Sharingan.

Estaba conciente de que él ya no podría crear sucesores de pura sangre Uchiha. Pero mantener el sharingan vivo era la mayor prioridad; no podía poner su orgullo por delante en esta meta.

Por un momento, casi divagó en la cuestión de un resultado entre combinar las dos líneas sucesorias mas poderosas de Konoha: El sharingan -que era la suya- Y el byakugan -del clan Hyuuga- En el cual había estado pensando en Hinata, pues era realmente bonita, sofisticada, excelente para esposa, y la única chica que no saltaba encima de él nunca.

Pero, experimentar con la sangre del que, con sharingan o sin él, sería su heredero, lo hizo sentirse como la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru.

Además, Sakura -con su gran conocimiento medico- le había dicho que había una gran posibilidad de que el bebé naciera sin línea sucesoria,puesto que, por alguna razón, era más factible que las habilidades heredadas chocaran, a que se mezclaran. O que, en lugar de tener Sharingan tuviera byakugan, pues también era una línea sucesoria poderosa.

Además, Hinata realmente no tenía ojos en absoluto para él. Y Neji no le permitiría acercársele, ya que era su deber protegerla y no iba a permitir que un bastardo como él la tocara y blah, blah, blah...Típico de Neji.

Entonces sólo le quedaba la opción de una chica sin habilidades sanguíneas. Y pese a que cualquier chica hubiese estado gustosa de acostarse con él y darle hijos, no quería que fuese una chica "cualquiera", debía tener ciertos requisitos que él solicitaba.

Eso, y que ningún padre estaba dispuesto a entregar a su hija a alguien como él, que había sido clasificado como delincuente de rango S por alta traición.

Pese a que Naruto había hecho todo a su alcance para que Sasuke se reincorporara a la vida en la sociedad de la aldea, los aldeanos no lo querían ahí. Y si no lo habían matado ya era porque, en primera, les infundía cierto temor y, en segunda, Naruto se los había pedido. Y ellos harían cualquier cosa por Uzumaki Naruto, El héroe de la aldea de la hoja.

Uzumaki Naruto les había pedido que, por favor, aceptaran de nuevo a su estúpido, desgraciado, traidor arrepentido, mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entonces pensó, que quizá una chica que hubiese sido su "amiga" y/o admiradora de infancia, que pudiera y tomara decisiones por sí misma, fuera fuerte e increíble; una gran ninja y una buena mujer.

Y tan sólo había dos que encajaban perfectamente con ese perfil: Sakura, e Ino.

Sakura le había dicho que, con mucho gusto ayudaría a la persona que tanto hizo sufrir a Naruto, que era quien mas quería ella en ese momento (usando un tono muy marcado de sarcasmo). Lo que le indicaba que seguro no accedería por estar amarrada al pasado; sin embargo, la chica le demostró que no le gustaría en absoluto que el clan Uchiha desapareciera -Con la condición de que fuesen bien fieles y educados (mas que Akamaru incluso)- puesto que no sería bueno para la aldea perder un clan tan poderoso. Y le dijo que sí, ella podría ser sin duda la madre de los herederos que Sasuke quería tener, si no fuese por el simple detalle, de que ella era ...Infértil.

Fue ahí donde Sasuke se enteró de que Hinata amaba a Naruto; pues Sakura le había dicho que, a pesar de lo mucho que ella quisiera al rubio, no le haría eso a Hinata, quitarle la persona a la que mas amó. Por eso que Sakura no se hubiese metido nunca con el rubio...

Pero había intentado la inseminación artificial; puesto que, tener un bebé sí le hacía ilusión.

Fue ahí donde se enteró que tendría que matar esa ilusión pues, a pesar de sus muchos intentos por sanarse, su matriz se negaba a sostener un ovulo fecundado.

Podría pedir prestado el vientre de alguien más, pero había preferido dejarlo por la paz. Cuando sus amigos tuvieran hijos, ella con gusto sería su niñera.

Entonces quedaba Ino.

Quizá las habilidades mentales de la rubia dañaran un poco la línea sucesoria, mas sin embargo no fue ese el problema.

La chica se negó vehementemente, por que ahora mismo se encontraba profundamente enamorada y satisfechamente correspondida.

Y él concordaba con que Choji no merecía por ningún medio y/o razón, ser engañado.

Así que Ino, no.

Entonces pensó en Karin.

Sus compañeros de TAKA fueron aceptados en la aldea; puesto que Sasuke era el único capaz de controlar a Juugo, amenazar a Suigetsu, y mantener a raya a Karin. Y Konoha no quería que ese trío de locos causaran destrozos en otras aldeas, ya que, ciertamente y de una forma retorcida, eran su responsabilidad; y un apoyo para la aldea con sus cualidades particulares.

Sin embargo, después de haber sido analizada por Sakura -que era en la que Sasuke mas confiaba-, para determinar si era apta para los herederos Uchiha, la Haruno determinó que la chica de lentes tenía un chakra irregular, lo que podría causar problemas a la línea sucesoria.

Llevándose así, múltiples reproches y amenazas llenas de odio por parte de Karin.

Sasuke tan sólo quería renacer su clan.

Pero toda su vida había sido tan egoísta que ahora se lo estaban cobrando no dejándole encontrar una mujer para terminar lo que era su deber y último propósito: Tener herederos de sangre.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_y aquí termina el primer capi! Es como una pequeña introducción…No sé si quedaría muy corto (Si es así, me disculpo u.u)_

_Para mis lectores regulares, saben que me gusta hacer capítulos cortos..Para quienes apenas empiezan a leerme (Si es que alguien pasó a leer esto) Espero no decepcionarles, no creo que los demás capítulos vayan a ser mucho mas largos, a menos que haya lemon. Ya que no suelo dejar un lemon a la mitad._

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Se aceptan criticas, propuestas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, galletas, puños levantados por ser una enferma del yaoi, y cualquier cosa que se les venga en mente es bienvenida ^^_

_Sayonara_

_Humi… _


	2. Chapter 2

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Su rostro era frío e inexpresivo como usualmente lo era, pero hoy denotaba un deje de preocupación. Un Ninja de su calibre puede terminar muerto en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que le había pedido a Kakashi -que ahora era el hokage- que le dejara tiempo sin misiones para encontrar una "pareja" que cargara con el peso de su clan, el sensei no le iba a dar mas oportunidad de quedarse de "ocioso" en la aldea.

Era por eso, que se encontraba ahora sentado, con un deje de preocupación, en uno de los tantos puestos de comida de Konoha, tomando un té para intentar calmar sus desesperados nervios.

─ Oie teme, ¿Por qué la cara larga? ...Oh, disculpa, es la misma que tienes siempre.

─ Usuratonkashi, largo de aquí. ─No es que le molestara en absoluto su presencia, Naruto era su mejor y único amigo de toda la vida.

Además, tenía el deber de vigilar al Uchiha, puesto que él lo puso de nuevo en la aldea, por lo que era 'su' responsabilidad. Pero en aquel momento, de verdad no estaba de humor para bromas; tenía que pensar, y tenía que hacerlo muy seriamente.

─ ¡Huy! Disculpe las molestias 'My lord' ─se disculpo sarcástica y dramáticamente.─ De cualquier forma, aquí viene Konohamaru, y hay un puesto de Hokage por le que debemos pelear. ─Le dijo como si aquello fuese lo mas serio del mundo y se puso de pie para ir a interceptar al castaño que venía caminando muy cerca del lugar.

Tenía que pensar... Necesitaba encontrar una chica, que lo soportara, lo quisiera, estuviese dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él; que fuese agradable, y le cayera bien; que fuese fuerte y decidida y digna de un Uchiha. Que no lo aburriera ni lo idolatrara todo el tiempo. Y sobre todo, que cumpliera con las cualidades físicas para poder llevar nueve meses dentro un heredero Uchiha, de ser posible, más de una vez...

¡Ja! Sólo había una persona que cumplía con todos los requisitos, menos el último y el primero ...Naruto.

Pero era estúpido que lo hubiera pensado siquiera; y ahora se hallaba cuestionándose cómo Naruto le pudo pasar por la cabeza...

─ ¡Jutsu sexy!

Naruto no era una chica, y jamás lo sería...

─ ¡Whoa! Naruto-niichan, definitivamente aun eres el mas sexy ¡Kuzo! Necesito practicar más.

Y con todo el ruido de ahí afuera él no podía...

─La chica... ─Volteó de golpe a mirar a Naruto que aún se veía envuelto en una nube muy blanca, con una larga cabellera rubia, unas largas y delgadas piernas, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y un par de pechos nada despreciables.

Había olvidado su estúpido Jutsu...

─No te preocupes Konohamaru ─Le dijo, volviendo a su forma original entre otra nube de humo blanquecino.─ Estoy seguro de que algún día lo lograras-dattebayo!

Y él diciendo que Naruto jamás llegaría a ser una chica, y Naruto ahí afuera transformándose en una ...chica...

─Tan sólo te falta un poco de sensualidad, pero veras como pronto, con un poco más de práctica, seguro que...

Y el diálogo se quedó ahí, porque el rubio fue arrastrado del cuello de la chamarra en ese momento. Siendo llevado a tientas y tropezones, caminado hacía atrás y gritando mil y un insultos en contra de su transportador.

La mente de Sasuke si que funcionaba lento por aquellos días...

Cuando por fin fue soltado, se hallaba ya en el hospital de Konoha, después de haber saltado por muchos tejados en contra de su voluntad.

─¿¡Qué rayos se supone que haces, Sasuke?

Pero el aludido no respondió. Se limitó a hacer señas a una enfermera para que esta se acercara.

─Llame a Haruno Sakura, por favor. Dígale que es muy importante y quién le esta buscando.

La chica asintió y se marchó, no si nantes señalarles una habitación para que esperaran a la Haruno.

─¿Qué pasa Sasuke?¿Estas enfermo? ─Le cuestionó el Uzumaki, de nuevo sin recibir respuesta alguna. Se cruzó de brazos, frunció el entrecejo e infló los mofletes en un gesto infantil

─Espera a que llegue Sakura, dobe.

Pero esta vez, fue Naruto el que no respondió, y se limitó a quedarse en aquella posición, causándole gracia al Uchiha quien, con ello, se tomó la libertad de relajarse un poco por todo lo que no había podido en el último mes.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	3. Chapter 3

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Sasuke no iría al hospital, a menos que necesitara algo. Así que era probable que ya hubiese encontrado una chica que se adaptara a sus "especiales" necesidades.

Entró distraídamente en la habitación en la que la enfermera le indicó que estarían.

─Hola Sasuke-kun. ─Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo; ni a él ni a su compañía. Colocando unos papeles descuidadamente sobre una mesilla─ ¿Ya encontraste a alguna que sea adecuada? ─Fue entonces cuando se giró a prestarles atención, y se percató de que quizá no estaba ahí para tratar el asunto que ella creía. ─Ah, hola Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Hola, Sakura-chan. Sabes, a mi también me gustaría saber, qué carajos hago aquí. ─Le dijo, pasando de una sincera sonrisa, a una felicidad fingida.

─Lo siento Sasuke-kun, creí que estabas aquí por lo del bebé ¿Ocurrió algo?

─¿Bebé? ¿Que bebé?

─¿No te lo había dicho aún? Bueno, supongo que estaba esperando encontrar a alguien... Estamos buscando a alguien que pueda llevar los descendientes de Sasuke; y el Sharingan

─¡Oh! Vaya... ─Le dijo el rubio con un tono de sorpresa que se tornó pensativo después.

─Sabes que no fue amable de tu parte no haberle dicho nada a Naruto, Sasuke. Por que tú sabes que... ─Pero fue interrumpida ahí, dejando escuchar la suave y ligera voz del Uchiha, entintada con un ligero tono de molestia.

─Sakura, ─Suspiró ─Sí estoy aquí por lo del bebé. ─Y la desconcertó.

─¿Pero cómo? ¿No trajiste a la chica?

─Sakura... Necesito que... revises a Naruto.

Entonces sí se desconcertó verdaderamente.

El aludido se giró a mirarlo, sin entender aún siquiera un poco.

─¿¡Como pretendes que...

─Naruto... ─Le llamó Sasuke girándose a mirarlo ─Necesito que me hagas un favor...

─¿Yo? ─se señaló sin entender aún nada.

─Sí. ─suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo el grado de la petición que estaba por hacer. ─Haz tu jutsu sexy.

─¿Aquí? Pero a Sakura-chan no le gusta; y tú sabes que cuando hago algo que no le gusta, suele ponerse agresiva. Además ¿Cómo para qué lo haría? si que te has vuelto pervertido, Sasuke; eso de estar tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei ya...

─Naruto... ─Le dijo apretando la voz con notable molestia ─Tan sólo cállate y haz lo que te pido... Por favor... ─Y se notaba que le costaba pedirlo.

─Bien, bien... ─Hizo los sellos correspondientes, la descarga de chakra, y Sakura seguía sin entender, hasta que una chica rubia apareció en lugar del revoltoso rubio... Entonces le pareció entenderlo todo. ─¿Ya estás feliz, teme? Después de haberme maltratado, no debería hacerte ningún favor.

─Por eso somos amigos, usuratonkashi.

─Sasuke ─Le llamó Sakura interrumpiendo su "discusión"─¿De verdad crees que podría funcionar?

─No lo sé... es lo que quiero que tú me digas.

─En todo caso, aunque funcionara, es algo muy...que bueno...tú... ─No tenía idea de cómo expresarlo, pero parecía que el azabache de alguna forma la entendía. ─Y no se lo has preguntado a Naruto.

─... ¿No podemos hacerlo una vez que sepamos si es posible o no?

─Bueno, bueno. Y también hay que tomar en cuenta a Kyuubi. No sabemos si él sería una ventaja o una desventaja devastadora.

─Claro, Kyuubi... Por un momento lo olvidé.

─Además, no sabemos que tan bueno sea el sistema de Naruto, ya que él, originalmente es hombre.

-Sí, sí; por eso lo traje, Sakura. Quiero que tú me digas si es posible o no.

Y parecieron haberse olvidado de que la causa de su discusión estaba ahí presente.

─¡Oigan, Oigan!¿Se puede saber de qué rayos están hablando? ─Sakura lo miró, como ya había vuelto a su forma original.

─Naruto, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor enorme. ─Le dijo la chica tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente, sin que él aún entendiera nada. ─Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar, ni bromear, ni preguntar, hasta que yo termine.

─¿Qué? ¿Como por qué?

Le acababan de decir que no preguntara, y era lo primero que hacía.

─Dobe, tan sólo hazlo, y después... ─Suspiró, sabiendo que la recompensa pensada lo llevaría a la ruina ─Te llevaré a comer, todo lo que tú quieras... ─Pero valía la pena si así podía conseguir su objetivo y el dobe estaba feliz.

─¿De verdad-ttebayo? Sabes que te va a salir caro ¿verdad? ─Y podía ver el brillo en sus ojos azules, como si pensara dejarlo pobre a propósito.

─Si, ya lo sé. Ahora sólo has lo que Sakura te diga.

─¡Bien! ─se puso de pie con un sólo brinco y miró a Sakura.

─Quítate toda la ropa, ponte esta bata y recuéstate sobre la cama mientras voy por unos instrumentos que necesito.─

Sakura salió de la sala y Naruto comenzó a desvestirse sin escrúpulos aún frente a Sasuke. De cualquier forma, este se mantenía tan impasivo como siempre.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	4. Chapter 4

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Se sentó sobre la cama con la bata puesta y miró a Sasuke, sentado sobre su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Era él; era Sasuke.

Sí, podía ser mayor, tener cambios en la actitud, nuevas metas, y en resumen ser diferente a como en la infancia y sus recuerdos lo marcaban pero, a fin de cuentas era él. Con su cabello rebelde, sus ojos negros, su piel blanca y su pose de perfección.

Era él, y estaba de nuevo en la aldea, para poder ser de nuevo su mejor amigo.

─ Y... ¿ya encontraste pareja? ─Se había decidido a iniciar una platica mientras Sakura no estaba. Después de todo, y aunque no se notara, eran amigos ¿no? De alguna forma compartían sus vidas ¿no?

─Algo así ─Pero él nunca era de muchas palabras...

─ ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? Porque supongo que quieres llenarte de herederos ¿no?

Y, por un momento, Sasuke sintió algo extraño con aquella pregunta. Como si se tratase de ¿Cuántos hijos quieres que te dé?

Pero no era así. Era obvio que no.

─ No es que "quiera",'debo' tener herederos. La cantidad realmente no importa tanto...

─ Mhp... Eso no es bueno. ─A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo siendo amigos, el cariño que el Uzumaki le tenía no era suficiente para que Sasuke se abriera a él. Sasuke nunca entendería lo que Naruto era realmente para él... ─Yo creo que una persona no debería tener hijos si no quiere. Eso no haría feliz al bebé. Creo que estás olvidando que un bebé es un ser vivo con sentimientos, y no una cosa que se manipula, idiota.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado; Naruto realmente había madurado, quizá más de lo que él pensaba, pero menos de lo que debería.

Por que Naruto jamás dejaría de ser infantil.

─ Si yo tuviera hijos, no sería por obligación, si no por gusto. Tener un pequeño niño jugando y ensuciándolo todo alrededor, llenando mi ambiente de gritos, no me parece una idea tan desagradable a como se escucha. ─Y sonrió. ─No los tendría si no los quiero tener.

─ Para ti es fácil decir eso, Naruto. Tú no tienes una línea sucesoria en peligro de desaparecer; no perteneces a un clan. Es mí deber proteger y renacer el mío.

─ Si, pero lo dices como si ese bebé debiera cargar también con todo ese horrible pasado en sus hombros. Aun no nace y tú ya quieres que sea perfecto. Es una vida, teme; una vida que debe ser protegida, no proteger. Un bebé necesita cariño, no sólo orgullo.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo lejos, y aún el rubio sentía que podía leerlo. Sabía que Sasuke había entendido lo que le decía.

Conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano; tal cual Sasuke lo conocía a él.

Pero había ocasiones, en las que no lograba entenderlo... Como en ese momento...

─ Me alegra que pienses así.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	5. Chapter 5

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

─ Muy bien, ya regresé...─En ese momento Sakura entró por la puerta trayendo una serie de aparatos que ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera imaginar qué eran, mucho menos reconocerlos, y luciendo totalmente esterilizada. ─¿De qué hablaban?

─ Nada importante, Sakura ¿Podrías comenzar ya? ─Y sonó ansioso sin quererlo.

─ Claro, Naruto ¿Ya estas listo?

─Creo... ─Se miró a si mismo, con la bata azul que cubría menos de "suficiente", rayando a lo "necesario".

─ Bien...Necesito que hagas tu jutsu ─Le dijo suspirando en un tono inconforme, pues aquel jutsu era el peor que alguien pudo haber inventado en la historia de los jutsus.  
Pero quizá, si eso funcionaba, dejaría de pensarlo un poco.

─¿Segura?

─Si, Naruto. No podemos empezar, si no eres una chica.

Y a pesar de lo raro que la miró por largo rato, hizo su jutsu sin rechistar mas.

─ ¿Ahora qué? ─Su voz no cambiaba demasiado

─ Ahora te acuestas y abres las piernas, recargando las plantas de los pies en la camilla por completo y separando bien las rodillas una de la otra. Te relajas, cierras los ojos, respiras hondo y, me dejas trabajar.

Le dijo, tomando aquel aparato que Naruto no sabía cómo funcionaba, pero bien se imaginó qué quería hacer con él...

─... ¿¡Qué?¿¡Por qué demonios haría yo eso, eh?¿Qué se supone que vas a hacerme?

─ Naruto, cálmate. No es tan malo... ─Trató de sonar comprensiva, pues sabía el miedo que daba, pero no podía entender el descontento o el pánico que Naruto podía estar sintiendo.

Podía lucir como una chica, pero obviamente no era una.

─ ¿Cómo que me calme Sakura-chan?En primera ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto?

Y como respuesta escuchó la profunda voz al otro lado de la habitación

─ Ramen, Naruto...Ramen.─ Le dijo, como si nada importara

─ Ramen... ─repitió aun sonando molesto y como un eco ─¡Qué ramen ni que nada! Yo no voy a dejar que me metan eso por...por...¡Por donde sea que vaya a entrar!

Gritaba, y sus gritos seguro que se escuchaban hasta el monumento a los hokage

─¡Naruto! Ni siquiera vas a sentir nada. Ahora acuéstate ahí, y has lo que te dije, o entonces sí vas a sentir mucho dolor.

─Bien, bien... mas vale que sea por algo bueno o me las cobraré muy caras, teme. ─Dijo dirigiéndose al Uchiha, que ni siquiera miraba, mientras se acomodaba en el delgado colchón.

Sakura hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó muestras de aquí y de allá; fue y regresó haciendo pruebas y mas pruebas, dejándolos solos en la habitación en la cual, Sasuke encontró un control remoto para encender el televisor que colgaba de un aparato 'empotrado' en el techo y la pared. Cambiando compulsivamente el canal, tan sólo para molestar a "la rubia" que hacía pucheros cada vez que el moreno pasaba de largo un buen canal para sus gustos "infantiles".  
Tras unas tres o cuatro horas de casi morir de aburrimiento, Sakura se presento de nuevo en la habitación, con una resplandeciente sonrisa de esperanza, y unos documentos en las manos.

Miró a Sasuke, y asintió.

─ ¿Es posible?-

─ Lo es. Claro que debemos tratar unos detalles, pero parece que es muy posible (mas que conmigo al menos).  
"De hecho, algunas cosas que creía, podrían ser perjuicios, resultaron grandes ventajas.

Pero Naruto ya se había cansado de no saber nada. Después de haber aguantado que le metieran esa cosa por... ¡Tenía derecho a saber qué estaba ocurriendo!

─ ¿¡Qué?¡Díganme ya de una buena vez, de qué coño se trata todo esto!

Interrumpió sin parsimonia.

Y su respuesta llegó con otra cuestión.

─ Naruto ─Le habló el azabache ─¿Te gustaría ser madre?─le preguntó sin ninguna emoción aparente.

Aquella pregunta no podía ser contestada de otra manera...

Un ¿¡QUÉ? Gritado a todo pulmón que, se podría jurar, lo escuchó hasta el mismo Kazekage sentado en su silla...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	6. Chapter 6

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Por una vez en su vida le hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza rubia.

A Sasuke jamás le había importado realmente lo que Naruto pensara, pues, si era algo que él debiera saber, Naruto se lo diría sin duda.  
Pero, a pesar de saber lo difícil que era tomar una decisión como aquella, el Uchiha quería saber YA qué era lo que el Uzumaki había decidido. Porque aquella respuesta involucraba el futuro de su clan. De aquella respuesta dependían sus descendientes.

─ Entonces, me están diciendo...─Se dejó escuchar la voz del rubio, que hacía rato se había quedado callado ─que no han podido encontrar una chica capaz de cargar con los hijos del teme...

─ Exactamente ─Pero era Sakura quien hablaba con él, pues Sasuke no se atrevía a mirarlo hasta tener una respuesta.

─ Y que yo soy perfecto para ello, y el único que puede hacerlo...

─Exactamente. ─Y aquello comenzaba a poner mal a Sasuke, porque Naruto no se había quedado nunca tanto en silencio; y justo decidía aquel momento para hacerlo ¡Que respondiera ya!¡Un golpe, una negación, un insulto, lo que fuera, pero que respondiera de una maldita vez!

─Y estas segura de que no hay ningún inconveniente aunque sea un jutsu...

─ Tendrías que quedarte nueve meses así; pero una vez encinta, no habrá problema con eso. De hecho... no podrás volver a tu estado natural hasta días después de la lactancia.

─ mmh...

─Me voy.

─¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes irte aún!─e iba a coger el pomo de la puerta; ya no soportaba no tener una respuesta...

─Lo haré. ─Cuando escuchó su voz, y se giró para ver su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa con la que era incapaz de mentir. ─Díganme qué necesitan que haga, y cómo lo haga ¡Tendremos a esos bebés-tteba!

Y no pudo más que quedarse atónito...

Era de las pocas ocasiones en que se podía apreciar su gesto de sorpresa. A Naruto le gustaba ese gesto; y más si era él el que lo causaba.

─ ¿Estas seguro, Naruto? ¿Sabes que vas a estar como mujer un mínimo de diez meses?

─ No importa, Sakura-chan; es por el bien de la aldea. Por que no podemos permitirnos quedarnos sin una línea sucesoria como el sharingan...Por el bien de un amigo. Después de todo, no podemos dejar que los sueños se rompan.

Y Sasuke no pudo decir nada.

─ ¡Bien! Ahora que has dicho eso, no puedes negarte por ninguna razón posterior.

─Sakura-chan... ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

─ ¿Yo? Yo nada, yo no puedo. ─Y estuvo casi a punto de suspirar con alivio. ─Sasuke-kun es el que debe hacerlo. ─Y les sonrió de forma perversa...

─¿Yo?

─ Si, quién mas esperabas que lo hiciera ¿Yo?

─Bueno, pues sí. Yo no se cómo se realiza la fecundación de esa manera.

─ Bueno, haberme dicho antes que eras virgen. Verás, se realiza como toda fecundación natural ¿Tampoco esperas que te lo explique con aves y abejitas, o sí?

─Espera un segundo ¿Cómo que como cualquier fecundación natural?

Naruto había vuelto a su expresión de no entender nada.

─Si, bueno, yo sé que la querías in-Vitro, pero no se va a poder.

─ Entonces...estás diciendo que, para poder tener esos bebés, tengo que...¿"Hacerlo" con Naruto?

─¿¡QUÉ?

Eso sí que lo había entendido.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	7. Chapter 7

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Sakura suspiró.

─ Pues verán... Kyuubi representa una ventaja que permite a Naruto tener ciertas cualidades que le ayudan a procrear, pero... no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. También representa un impedimento para métodos indirectos.  
"Estoy en un cine por ciento segura de que Naruto tiene toda la capacidad para procrear en modo de mujer. Sin embargo, también estoy segura que no funcionara in-Vitro. La situación está en que los espermatozoides morirán antes de llegar al óvulo, por la misma razón que el óvulo es fértil: kyuubi.  
"Podría crear una manera de introducir en él cientos y cientos de espermas con varios disparos para tener más posibilidad; como introducir el producto de cinco eyaculaciones, pero aun así, sería demasiado débil.  
"¡Pero no debemos desanimarnos! Ya he pensado en algo, salvo que, sólo incluye la forma que ya les mencione.

─ Acostarme con el teme. ─y lo decía como si no fuese algo tan anormal

─ Exactamente.

─ ¿No hay otra manera?

─ Me temo que no. La cosa es, que al momento de introducir los espermas, estos deben ir cargados con una porción de chakra para tener la suficiente fuerza para llegar. Será difícil; pero esto, mas que un acto de 'placer', sería una cuestión seria y científica. Tendrías que concentrarte de una forma casi sobrehumana para lograr que el chakra llegara hasta "ellos"; sobre todo digo sobrehumana, porque concentrarse en el momento crucial es sumamente complicado.

─ Lo entiendo...

─ Eso quiere decir... ─Por un momento creyó que el rubio iba a negarse. Estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo. No lo culpaba, pedirle que hiciera eso era...─Que necesitaremos práctica-ttebayo.

─ ¿Práctica?

─ Por loco que parezca, Naruto tiene razón. Si quieres que esto funcione, no podrá ser de buenas a "Practica"... Pero eso ya es cosa suya. ─les sonrió de forma maliciosa.

─ ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, dobe?

─ Creí que tú eras el que quería bebés desesperadamente.

─ Yo no dije eso...

─ Ya te dije que por mi no hay ningún problema, teme ¿cuantas veces voy a tener que decir que sí para que tu cabeza tiesa lo entienda?

─ ¡Es que aún no sé que rayos quieres decir con práctica!

─ Bueno, bueno... ─Los interrumpió la chica ─Esto ya no es asunto mío, así que, largo de mi consultorio que hay personas enfermas necesitándolo. ¡Fuera de aquí! ─Y poco le faltó para sacarlos a patadas.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	8. Chapter 8

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Una vez estuvieron fuera, Naruto comenzó a caminar calmadamente; e inconciente de sus actos, Sasuke lo siguió.

Ni siquiera dijeron palabra alguna. Era extraño ver a Naruto ahora tan callado y calmado, y era casi imposible no recordar al pequeño rubio que corría de un lado a otro, esparciendo pintura por todas partes y espiando a las chicas en los termales... Aunque ese era un hábito que aún no perdía del todo...  
Quizá le recordaba a Jiraiya...

El rubio siempre tuvo un corazón demasiado grande. Incapaz de decir "No" a algo que él creía una buena causa.

─ Ne, Sasuke...

─ Mhp...

─ ¿Tú de verdad quieres tener hijos?

─ Es mi deber.

─ Pero ¿No crees que es un tanto cruel?

─ ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? Ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿no?

─ Bien, al menos yo podré asegurarme de que alguien lo quiera ¡Seré la mamá, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo-dattebayo!

─ ¿Entonces piensas vivir como mujer el resto de tus días?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no-tteba!-

─ Pues no pienso dejar que causes traumas a mis hijos.

─ ¿"Mis"? También van a ser míos ¡¿Y de que traumas me estás hablando, eh?

─ ¿Tú crees que el hecho de que tengan una mamá hombre será muy normal?

─ Pues, si tú no lo hicieras ver raro, no sonaría raro.

─ ¡Estás chiflado!

─ Pues quieras o no, ¡yo seré la madre! Ya les podrás explicar el por qué después, o dejar de hacer que suene tan enfermizo como tú lo ves.

─ Bien,"querida", a partir de ahora debes aprender a cambiar pañales, amamantar bebés y preparar comida, que no sea ramen.

─ Tsk. Cállate ya-tteba. ─Y sin aviso, se paró en seco, dejando que Sasuke siguiera caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había detenido.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─El rubio lo sujetó de un brazo, sin mirarlo a la cara.

─ Nee... vayamos a "practicar" ahora...

─ ¿¡Ahora? ─y no pudo evitar descolocarse.

Naruto seguía sin verle, dirigiendo su mirada a un lado y con el rostro a la par de colorado que el azabache. Aunque mucho mas calmado.

─ Síp... antes de que pierda la voluntad y me arrepienta...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	9. Chapter 9

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Después de tanto estar en el hospital, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que la tarde comenzaba a caer, y el cielo se teñía de naranja dándole paso a la noche...

─ Bien... ─Le respondió sin muchas ganas, y también sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente ─...Pero tú elige dónde. ─Era Naruto, a fin de cuentas, quien iba a salir mas 'perjudicado'...

─ Bueno... ─Le sonrió ─Entonces en tu casa, por que la mía es un asco. ─y aún no soltaba su brazo.

─ Como si fuera novedad... ─de pronto, la tensión se había ido. Quizá nunca estuvo ahí de verdad.

Esa era otra de las maravillosas cosas por las cuales Sasuke disfrutaba el tiempo al lado de Naruto: Todo era más sencillo y relajante.

Cambió el agarre siendo él quien ahora sujetaba la muñeca del Uzumaki, y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su casa.  
Una que, con el rubio ahí, ya no se sentiría tan vacía.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto le había dicho algo muy curioso respecto a tener hijos: Tener un niño a su alrededor, jugando, ensuciándolo todo y llenando su entorno de gritos, No le parecía tan malo como se escuchaba... Pero entonces Naruto no necesitaba hijos; con él mismo tenía suficiente.

Y estaba tan perdido burlándose mentalmente del rubio, que no notó el cambio de rumbo repentino.  
Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaban frente al Ichiraku ramen.

─Estoy seguro de que ya lo habías olvidado ¿verdad?

─ ¿El qué?

─ Prometiste que si me quedaba quieto y dejaba trabajar a Sakura-chan sin decir nada, me llevarías a comer todo, TODO lo que yo quisiera. ─en ese momento, toda la piel se le crispó...

El rubio, aún sujetando su mano, lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los banquillos del puesto para, seguidamente colocarse a su lado.

─ ¡Ossan! ¡Ramen aquí-tteba!

El hombre se dirigió hacia él, gustoso de atender a un cliente. Uno como lo era Naruto cuando no le tocaba pagar...  
Sasuke había cometido un error, lo suficientemente caro como para no volver a cometerlo.

No tenía hambre así que, mientras Naruto lo dejaba en la ruina total, decidió pedir una botella entera de Sake. Había tomado el "mal hábito" de beber Sake poco después de haber vuelto a la aldea. Era un buen analgésico para los castigos inhumanos que le imponían; así que adquirió una resistencia impresionante para beber. Pero el rubio no tenía ese hábito casual.

Primero lo miró, curioso de lo que tomaba; así que tuvo que darle. A palabras del Uzumaki, esa cosa sabía horrible. Pero siguió tomando, sólo para molestarle con que era un envidioso y que había prometido darle todo el alimento que quisiera. Cuando menos lo imaginó, ya había consumido más sake que ramen...

Y estaba más ebrio de lo que se pondría Jiraiya en toda su vida. Y tenía una sonrisa de idiota dibujada en su cara, y de su boca no salían más que incoherencias (aunque eso no era poco habitual).

Debido a eso, tuvo que llevarlo a rastras y casi cargando hasta su casa, y meterlo a su cuarto. Odiaba que la gente invadiera su espacio personal, pero evidentemente, eso no aplicaba a Naruto. Por que incluso pensaba dejarlo dormir en su cama.

Todo para que no fuera a caerse de un sillón, pegarse en la cabeza y volverse más idiota de lo que era actualmente.

─ Naruto, demonios, quédate quieto de una buena vez; no te puedo sacar estas malditas... ¡Ah no!¡No te vas a subir así a mi cama! quédate quieto ya, dobe.

─ ¡No me inshultes, desgraciado! Mirra que deshpues de todo lo quecho por thi, ¡aún me inshultas¡ ¡No tienesh madre!

Y comenzó a moverse sin sentido.  
Lo tenía sentado a la orilla de la cama, intentando sacarle las sandalias, pero ya se había llevado incluso uno que otro golpe.

─ ¡Eresh mi amigo! ¡cashi como mi hermaño! ─Le daba palmadas en el hombro ─¡Es mash! ¡Ven aquí y dame un bezho!

─ Naruto, demonios, que te quedes...

Pero al voltear hacia arriba para regañarlo, el rubio se le echó encima, tirándolo al suelo y juntando sus labios con mucha presión, en un contacto tosco.  
Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron descomunalmente en señal de sorpresa, hasta que Naruto se enderezó, quedando sentado sobre él, mirándolo sonriente.

─ ¡Shasuke! ─abrió los brazos, con la intención de volver a tirársele encima, cuando... ─Hip! ─Se tapó la boca como reacción al hipo.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Sasuke reaccionó, y no pudo más que mirarle con ojos de colmo.

─ Es la segunda vez que me lo haces, Naruto. ─Sonrió de forma tranquila y se incorporó para sostenerlo, pues su equilibrio no era realmente bueno en ese momento.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el rubio dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y este le acarició los cabellos de forma comprensiva, tratando de apaciguar su hipo.

Fue entonces cuando un tic se plantó en su ojo derecho, al escuchar como Naruto le vomitaba encima...

─ Lo shiento...

─ El que lo sintió fui yo, idiota. Mas vale que ahora si te quedes quieto, dobe.

Pero esta vez no recibió respuesta, pues el Uzumaki ya estaba mas dormido que despierto, y entre su hipo y sus murmullos incomprensibles, Sasuke agradeció tener un cuerpo fuerte para poder cargarlo, sentarlo en la cama, sacarle la chaqueta, pantalón y artefactos ninja y acostarlo en un costado. Rogando por que no se esponjara en su cama mientras él se sacaba la ropa llena de vomito.

Estaba cansado. Había sido demasiada presión mental en un día. Estaba cansado de tener cosas de las cuales preocuparse; y ahora que todo parecía estar "bien", se alegraba de haber podido pasar una tarde "normal" con su amigo. Y ya lo único que quería era dormir.

Así que, tan sólo con la ropa interior puesta, tal cual Naruto, acomodó las cobijas, cubrió al rubio que se había quedado profundamente dormido, se metió en la cama ( o el pequeño espacio que Naruto le dejaba) y, antes de imaginarlo, ya no era conciente del mundo real.

Hacía mucho tiempo, que ninguno de los dos dormía tan pacíficamente.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	10. Chapter 10

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

─ Naruto... No me respires en la cara.

─ Mmm... shush...

─ Dobe, no te me pegues tanto. Hazte hacia allá o me voy a tener que subir en ti.

─ ¡Shh! Cállate, Sasuke. Y duérmete, que aún es temprano. ─Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la cabeza con las manos y la intentaba meter a las cobijas, cerca de su pecho.

Naruto no era del tipo de persona que lleva un sueño tranquilo. Así pues, Sasuke debió moverse junto con él para sobrevivir arriba de la cama por la noche.

─Ah... ─Aquel pequeño gritillo, del cual no fue capaz de encontrar ubicación, hizo que el azabache hiciera el animo a despertar; aún en contra de su voluntad, pues se hallaba, por fin, en una posición cómoda y bastante calientita.

Levantó la mirada, observando la habitación, recorriéndola con la vista, y, cuando planeaba volverla a meter en las sabanas, se encontró con una Sakura parada justo al borde de la cama, con la boca cubierta con ambas manos, la cara tan colorada que bien pudo haberse confundido con Hinata, y los ojos abiertos considerablemente. Causante de aquel ruidito de sorpresa, y totalmente estupefacta.

Y es que sólo ellos no se daban cuenta de su situación.  
Pero, si una chica llega y encuentra a dos chicos juntos, en una cama individual, durmiendo frente a frente, con las piernas casi entrelazadas, medio abrazados y en paños menores... Puede ser capaz de imaginar muchas cosas...

─ ¿Sakura?

─ Wooh...

─ ¿Sakura qué haces aquí?

─ ¡Wooh!

─ Shh... ¡No griten! Me duele la cabeza...

─ Eso te pasa por beber sin saber, usuratonkachi. Te acabaste la mitad de la botella que yo había empezado.

Y encima habían bebido, y Naruto tenía resaca... ¡Se había puesto ebrio!

─ Bien, disculpen por interrumpir el "entrenamiento". No pensé que empezarían tan rápido... ─En aquellos momentos, Haruno Sakura agradecía haber decidido ser una ninja medico, pues estaba a punto de desangrarse vía nasal.

─ ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? Nosotros ayer no entrenamos.

─ Tuvimos el día libre, Sakura-chan

Para entonces, Sasuke ya se había sentado sobre la cama, pero Naruto seguía sin querer despegarse de la cobija. El Uchiha se puso de pie sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el que la pelirrosa estuviese ahí, en su habitación, y él se encontrara tan sólo en ropa interior.

─ Teme, no seas indecente y vístete... ─Murmuraba Naruto desde la cama.

─ Ya, ya; tú ya me has visto así infinidad de veces. Y ella es médico ¿qué puede ver, que no haya visto ya?

De cualquier forma, Sasuke se enredo una toalla a la cintura y colocó las manos sobre esta.

─ ¿Qué necesitas Sakura? quiero bañarme. Después de lo de ayer, apesto por culpa del usuratonkachi...

─ Yo..Yo... En realidad, olvidé a que venía...

─ Tsk, que desperdicio de tiempo... ─cogió una almohada y la arrojó sobre la cabeza de Naruto. ─Dobe, levántate ya o no te llevo a desayunar.

─ ¿¡QUÉ? No es justo~ ─después de oír aquello, no tardó ni tres segundos en estar incorporado sobre la cama y mirando con rencor al azabache.

─ Bueno yo..yo..creo que me voy, Sasuke-kun

─ ¡Sakura-chan! ¿No quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros? El teme paga. ─Y con aquello desbordaba alegría. ─Sólo tienes que esperar a que nos duchemos, no tardaremos mucho.

─ ¡No! No, Naruto; de cualquier forma ya tenía que irme... Sólo, bueno, como olvidé que iba a decirles, cuando puedan pasan por el hospital ¿OK?

─ ¡OK!

─ Adiós...

Sonrió y salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, que era la escena perfecta para muchas situaciones...

Ante aquel pensamiento comenzó a reír abiertamente.

A veces ese par era tan inocente...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dice San Wiki… además de que creo que es considerada la segunda mujer más rápida.  
_**

**_¸, ø¤º°°_****_ф_********_ω_****_‡_****_‽_****_ℓΩ∂_****_»TENGAMOS UN HIJO_********_«∂Ωℓ_****_‽_****_‡ _****_ω_********_ф_****_°°º¤ø,¸_**

– ¡Moh, Sasuke! Tienes los pies fríos y todavía te atreves a meterlos bajo la cobija.

– No seas idiota, Si por eso los meto bajo la cobija.

– Pues consigue más cobijas o usa calcetines, porque me pegabas tus dedos en la noche y se siente horrible.

– Es tu culpa…

– ¿¡Mi culpa?

– Si...Yo tengo frío, y tú estás calientito. Utiliza la lógica, es tu culpa.

– ¡Bah!

Dicen que los chismes corren más rápido entre la gente, que Ana Gabriela* corría los cuatrocientos metros planos.

Lástima que los chicos no sepan mucho de ese tipo de cosas. Si fuesen los hombres, un gramo más observadores, los rumores no fluirían como el agua.  
Para poco después del mediodía, más de media aldea sabía que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki compartían cama.

Y no es que la gente sea precisamente inocente... Y es que, caminar por la calle ventilando intimidades... Bueno, no toda la gente tiene una mente limpia.

La ventaja que tenían ambos al estar el uno junto al otro, era que, en esos momentos era como si el resto del mundo no existiese. Por ende, pudieron tener un desayuno tranquilo, sin prestar atención a los murmullos mal disimulados.

La vida de Naruto sería comer y vagabundear si no tuviese que hacerle favores al Hokage.

Así pues, Hatake Kakashi fue el primero en la aldea en contar con el privilegio de conocer la verdadera historia detrás de las suposiciones.

Todos estaban acostumbrados - más que acostumbrados - a ver al par de chicos andar juntos de aquí para allá. Después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuese atacado si no llevaba a Naruto con él (No por "enemigos" precisamente) Además, el Uchiha debía ser vigilado.

Todos pensaban que aquellas serían las razones por las cuales paraban juntos a cada lugar. Lo cierto era que, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, ni nadie más con quien estar.

Aunque no fuese como si quisieran estar con alguien más.

La cosa ahora estaba, en que las personas no tardan nada en cambiar sus perspectivas.  
La sociedad se alimenta de rumores...

En este caso, rumores compuestos con el hecho de que ambos estuvieran libres todo el día; de que Sasuke pagara todas las comidas, de que pararan en la librería a comprar libros extraños... ¿La maternidad es un tema que deba interesarle a los hombres solteros?

Todos fingirían que no se daban cuenta de que el rubio pasaba más tiempo en su ridículo jutsu; y le harían al ciego cuando los vieran en la tienda comprando toallas sanitarias, y dando vueltas al hospital.

¿Tenían a una chica secuestrada? ¿Hacían algún experimento? ¿Un jutsu nuevo?...Por no mencionar el resto de suposiciones extrañas...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

Venga ya, me había escrito este capítulo hablando de una fulana suponiendo que todo el mundo la conocería sólo por ser la campeona corredora de los juegos olímpicos varias veces.  
Uno de los orgullos de mi país, retirada actualmente. Además de que creo que es considerada la segunda mujer más rápida hasta ahora.

***Ana Gabriela Guevara Espinoza** (Nogales, Sonora; 4 de marzo de 1977) es una atleta retirada mexicana, especialista en la prueba de 400 metros planos, aunque también obtuvo resultados notables en 300 y 800 metros Se considera como una persona dotada de habilidades extraordinarias, en virtud de que logró conquistar el 3 de mayo de 2003, los 300 metros planos en 35.30 segundos, récord mundial no superado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Tras haber terminado el desayuno y los deberes, Naruto le recordó a Sasuke que debían ir a ver a Sakura al hospital.

—Sakura-chan se veía mortificada esta mañana.

Fue ahí, cuando se toparon con otro pequeño inconveniente...

Sakura se vio en la necesidad de tener que explicar, todo el ciclo menstrual y su razón de ser a un par de idiotas que la miraban tratando de entender, que tendrían que esperar tres semanas -En las que la Haruno induciría la menstruación sobre Naruto a base de drogas- Para poder "procrear".

Entonces...la cosa estaba así:

Dos semanas de práctica, una de menstruación, y tan sólo 14 días fértiles. Si los dejaban pasar, tendrían que esperar otro mes y Sasuke no tenía tiempo para ello.

La práctica debía comenzar... Ya.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	13. Chapter 13

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

—Y...

—… Bueno... 

—… ¿Cómo...Cómo se supone que deberíamos empezar...?

—Pues... supongo que primero te quitas la ropa ¿No?

—A menos que los bebés se hagan por osmosis, supongo que eso es obvio, dobe.

—Disculpe señor sabelotodo… Si ya está enterado, ¿por qué sigue vestido?

—...

—Ya no seas marica y desvístete. A fin de cuentas, soy yo el que va a hacer el 'trabajo'.

Naruto era una persona demasiado amable. Y no dejó de decírselo a sí mismo ni un solo segundo mientras se sacaba los pantalones.

—Bien…Vaya que hemos progresado. Ahora deja de estar ahí parado como el idiota que eres y siéntate. —Le sonrió.

Naruto era demasiado amable...e ignorante.

— ¿¡Qué...Qué vas a hacer? —Se había hincado frente a él y había puesto sus manos sobre las rodillas de Sasuke.

Era tan ignorante que no conocía la palabra prejuicio y su significado.

—Comenzar la práctica. —Tomó el miembro de Sasuke con su mano, de forma suave.

O al menos, esa palabra quizá no figuraba en su vocabulario. Ahora se alegraba de ello; pues con sus propios prejuicios tenía.

—Recuerda que tienes que concentrarte, teme. Que esto no es un viaje de placer. –Y literalmente, si lo era.

Y no debería tener cara para decirle eso, si ahora se encontraba acariciándole 'la cabeza' con el dedo pulgar.

—Concentrarse, concentrarse, concentrarse, con...cen..trar..se...

Se sostenía de las sabanas, mientras Naruto experimentaba con "él" como si fuese un juguete nuevo y exótico que nunca había visto. Trataba de tragarse sus gemidos, pero no podía evitar poner cara de satisfacción.

El rubio estaba concentrado. Como si nada estuviera pasando... Como si lo que tenía en las manos no era... lo que era, sino cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo vas con la concentración? ¿Ya lograste captar el chakra?

—Esto...Esto no está funcionando..Dobe..

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

—Ese es el problema...Lo estás haciendo...Demasiado bien...

—¿Te sientes bien? Ese fue un comentario muy amable de tu parte, teme.

—Claro que me siento bien... Ese es el problema.

Y de nuevo estaba confundido... ¿Cuál decía que era el problema?

Se puso nuevamente de pie, dejando al Uchiha sobre la cama.

Sasuke se tiró hacía atrás, quedando acostado sobre esta, intentando regularizar su respiración. Entonces pudo sentir como Naruto se subía a la cama y le miraba la cara...

—…Concéntrate ahora.-El Uchiha se volteó a mirarlo, habiendo quedado ya casi totalmente tranquilo. —Cierra los ojos y concéntrate Sasuke.

Naruto le puso la mano sobre los ojos, obligándole a que los cerrara.-No estoy seguro de cómo funciona esto, pero pienso que debe ser similar a cuando aprendimos a trepar árboles..-

—Teóricamente, supongo que debe ser similar...

—Bien, pues concéntrate en tu chakra e imagina que lo haces llegar, hasta donde debe llegar en este momento.

Relajó el cuerpo, se tendió cómodamente sobre la cama, mientras el rubio le cubría aún los ojos y se concentró...El chakra debía llegar a sus testículos, de primera mano al menos.

Cuando lo estaba logrando, pudo sentir la tibia mano de Naruto sobre su miembro, y se sobresaltó.

—Concéntrate, yo no estoy aquí.

Él tenía razón, debía acostumbrarse a ello si querían lograr su objetivo.

Debía hacer llegar su chakra y pasarlo de forma adecuada, para que quedara sobre los espermas una vez que estos salieran del cuerpo.

Debía concentrarse, pese a que sintiera su erección palpitar ante las caricias.

No debía pensar más de lo necesario en ello. Pero se estaba viniendo...

Se sostuvo del brazo de Naruto y contrajo un poco sus piernas cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Después de todo, no era la idea que no se corriera. La idea era lograr que sus espermas llegaran vivos al ovulo de Naruto.

Sakura les había dicho, que era imposible que los espermatozoides sobrevivieran en el exterior. Así que, al salir del cuerpo de Sasuke, si no eran introducidos en un ambiente "propicio", morirían.

Era extraño ver todo aquello de esa manera. Pero si Sasuke lograba hacer que su chakra los alcanzara, quizá sobrevivirían lo suficiente: de 5 a 7 minutos como mínimo.

Se quedó tendido sobre la cama, tratando de regularizarse, sudando y sosteniéndose aún del brazo de Naruto. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó...

—Creo que lo lograste, teme.

Abrió los ojos, libres ahora de la mano del rubio, y lo miró, con una mueca extraña en su rostro; entre una sonrisa, pero desconcertada, mientras se miraba la mano que aún tenía cerca del miembro del azabache.

Y no pudo más que sonrojarse al pensar en lo que Naruto acababa de hacer.

Se giró a mirarlo.

—Quita esa cara, te acabo de decir que lo lograste.

—¿Eso significa... Que podemos dejar de entrenar...?

—Pues al menos, significa que podemos dejar de entrenar individualmente.

—¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

—Pues... Que ya puedo entrenar contigo. —Le sonrió. —Mejor dicho... Ya puedes entrenar conmigo.

Y desvió la cara para evitar tener pensamientos extraños.

Definitivamente... Naruto era demasiado, demasiado amable.

—Dobe...

—¿Qué?

—Quiero dormir...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Andaba subiendo capítulos como loca y no me detenía a escribir a mis lectores ^^U_

_Las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y comentar (También a quien tan sólo me lee) Son lo mas importante que yo tengo cuando me siento a escribir._

_Gracias a ustedes es que puedo continuar y que me tomo el día a día con el mejor humor posible a pesar de las adversidades… _

_Mi Internet esta restringido… así que supongo que me tomara mas subir los siguientes capítulos…_

_Quería agradecer especialmente a los lectores anónimos; que los primeros reviews que tuve fue de lectores anónimos… me encantaría tener una manera de contactarlos y darles las gracias uno por uno._

_Lastima que no se puede D:_

_Así que me tomo el tiempo (Que seguro quieren que lo use para actualizar mas rápido ^^U) Para hacérselos saber… Se los agradezco de corazón _

_A aquellos que no comentan de forma anónima y se preguntan por qué no se los eh agradecido de forma personal… Si me gustaría, ME ENCANTARÍA! Agradecérselos de uno por uno… Pero como les dije anteriormente…mi Internet esta restringido y tengo una cantidad descomunal de tarea por ser vacaciones… u.ú Que frustración… _

_Se los agradezco de nuevo, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón..Son ustedes mi motivación y cada que los pienso me aflora una sonrisa de aquellas sinceras que ya casi no se ven por estos lares xD_

_Muchas gracias ^^_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

— ¡Sasuke, levanta de una vez! Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde con Sakura-chan. Recuerda que dijo que era una doctora muy ocupada ¡Ora, Levántate de una vez!

Por mucho que Naruto le gritara y golpeara, su cuerpo no iba a dejar de sentirse agotado. Ahora se arrepentía de jamás haberle tenido interés al sexo.

Si hubiera sido un chico normal, con intereses "sanos"; seguramente no tendría que estar pasando ahora por las llamadas "primeras experiencias".

—Ve tú solo...

—¡Ni hablar! Eres tú el que quiere que haga esto, y Sakura-chan dijo que debíamos ir los dos.

—Vale... ¿Qué maldita hora es que tienes tanto alboroto?...

—Las diez.

—¿¡Las diez! Porque demonios no me despertaste antes, usuratonkachi!

—¿¡Ah sí verdad! Es más fácil echarme la culpa, ¡tengo una hora diciéndote que te levantes!

Era tan típico escucharlos pelear por las mañanas, que a las personas les habría parecido extraño no escuchar los monumentales gritos de Naruto, en el aire matutino.

Una vez que el Uchiha terminó rápidamente de vestirse, se dirigieron al hospital donde una malhumorada Sakura los estaba esperando.

—¡Llegan tarde!

—No exageres.

—Tan sólo fueron diez minutos, ¡Y fue culpa del teme!

—Fue TÚ culpa. A ti se te ocurrió practicar ayer, sabiendo que teníamos que hacer esto hoy.

—¿¡Y cuál es el punto?

—Que estoy demasiado cansado...aun...

_"practica"_

Era la palabra clave, que dejaba a Sakura en shock.

—¡Ya basta!... Da igual, ya están aquí. Y los perdonaré sólo porque esto es un gran experimento.

—...No lo digas así Sakura-chan... Me sentí conejillo de indias...

—La verdad Naruto, eso es lo que eres. ¡Pero no te deprimas; Es algo que podrás echarle en cara a Sasuke por el resto de tus días! Y con pruebas de por medio.  
Ahora, tírate ahí para inyectarte y ponte la bata mientras voy por tus "medicinas".

Así pasó Naruto la tarde y, para desgracia de Sasuke, salió del hospital, a palabras suyas, con tanta hambre que se comería incluso a la bestia del Hachibi.

—Un pulpo vaca… que buena combinación.

Como desde el gran descubrimiento, la cuenta de la descomunal y exorbitante cena, corrió a bolsillo de Sasuke.

Quería vivir para ver a sus hijos crecer, pero a ese paso, tendría que irse a cumplir misiones de rango S para poder ganar dinero suficiente para mantener a Naruto.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	15. Chapter 15

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Por la mañana, Naruto se vio con un enorme y rojo problema.

Sakura lo había obligado a permanecer en su jutsu, para poder experimentar si su teoría de que manipular la menstruación en Naruto, era muy fácil… Y resultó, que sí.

Ella podía inducirla y detenerla cuando se le antojase; Aunque claro, a base de drogas, y para poder procrear debía mantener un periodo estable.

Sasuke agradeció haberlo obligado a dormir en un futón, o habrían tenido grandes problemas de haberse quedado en su cama.

Así, el rubio debió pasar un día entero sintiendo que debería estar pegado a la taza, con la necesidad de ponerse un pañal y olvidarse de todo.

Por ello, tuvieron que ir a la tienda en busca de las llamadas "toallas femeninas".

Entonces el Uchiha cayó en la cuenta de que Sakura se había vuelto maléfica; pues había puesto una excusa estúpida y se había negado a acompañarlos.

Entonces compraron una variedad de productos que les eran totalmente desconocidos...

—Oye, teme...

—... ¿qué?..

—Dime, ¿por qué esta cosa tiene "esa" forma?

—¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? Tú eres la chica.

—No estés jodiendo ¿¡Cómo rayos se supone que voy a saber cuál es mejor? ¿Con alas, sin alas, delgada, grande, qué? ¿¡Por qué rayos eso parece un corcho?

—¡Deja de gritar! Pon uno de cada uno y vayámonos de aquí. Ya le preguntaras a alguien después.

Estaba consciente de que, por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender en realidad, Karin le profesaba cierto odio destructivo a Naruto.

Sin embargo, en aquella situación, no les quedó nadie más a quien preguntarle.

—Karin...

—Dime, Sasuke-kun.

—Verás... Necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

Aunque tampoco se esperaba que Karin fuese tan servicial.

Simplemente se había mostrado demasiado amable con el rubio cuando le explicaron la situación.

En definitiva, ninguno de los dos se hubiese imaginado que las mujeres la llevaran tan difícil.

Tener que meterse "eso" "ahí" tan sólo para poder ir a la playa si no querían verse expuestas…

—Esto no es muy diferente de un pañal.

—Esa es la idea, Naruto-kun...Se supone que debe cumplir una función semejante a la de un pañal (Que, cuando necesites aprender a poner, puedes llamarme), Sólo que en un tamaño más reducido.

—Ahh... Vaya…

Y era divertido ver la cara de confusión de su rubio amigo.

De verdad que Karin era todo un compendio de sabiduría, cuando le venía en gana.

—Eh, Naruto... —Le hablaba mientras le corregía la forma correcta de colocar aquella "cosa" en la ropa interior adecuada.

—¿Qué?

—Cuántos... ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?

—No lo sé... Unos diez...

—¿¡Diez?

—Estoy jugando, estoy jugando. —Su forma tonta de hacer una broma, bien se merecía un par de golpes. Pero Karin aun intentaba salir de su sorpresa. —No tengo idea. Supongo que los que el teme quiera, ¿Por qué?

—Esa, Sakura... ¿Ya te explicó al menos de qué va, tener un parto?

—Dijo que me lo explicaría cuando fuera necesario... —Se distraía con el pega fácil de una compresa que, en definitiva, se había arruinado.

—Supongo que está tratando de no asustarte...

—¿Asustarme?

—Nada, olvídalo.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

**EDITADO**

Agradecimientos especiales hasta aquí a** Yoruichi Alas, **por ayudarme con la edición de los capítulos dada mi falta de tiempo y disposición :/


	16. Chapter 16

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Después de aburrirse de ver, como Naruto no era capaz de entender que ya no podría usar la misma ropa durante un tiempo, Sasuke había decidido salir a comprar algo para comer, y algunas 'cosas' que Karin había encargado para el dobe.

Se había encontrado con Ino, quien intrigada y desconcertada, le había ayudado a comprar lencería. De algo estaba seguro... Naruto era por lo menos, una talla más grande que Ino.

Así que para ello no hubo demasiado problema. Sin contar con las preguntas de la rubia.

—Naruto va a tener a mis hijos.

Y, después de 'escupir' la verdad con vana indiferencia, dio vuelta y se marchó con sus compras hechas.

Había comenzado a anochecer, así que decidió volver a casa donde, seguro, un rubio hambriento lo esperaba (O rubia...).

Según Sakura, por esa vez, los efectos de las drogas en Naruto, ya deberían haber terminado. Mejor así; Había estado más escandaloso de lo normal, e incluso pensó que en algún momento se sentaría a llorar o se pondría histérico y salvaje de un segundo a otro.

Seguramente, Karin ya se habría marchado.

Mejor así; Sasuke ya sólo quería llegar, dejar que Naruto comiera e irse a dormir.

—Sa-su-ke~

Pero, definitivamente, el destino estaba en su contra y no lo dejaría dormir esa noche.

—¡¿Qué me trajiste, eh? ¿Qué? Dámelo!

—Si te lo doy… ¿Prometes callarte?

—No te lo juro.

Ya no le parecía extraño que el rubio siguiera hecho una chica; pero así podría probarse lo que le había comprado.

Comenzaba a pensar que, definitivamente, el Naruto-chico le gustaba más que la rubia. Por alguna razón, cada que era una chica, se comportaba de forma más idiota.

—Mídete eso.

—¿Lencería roja?... Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabías?

—Yo no lo escogí. Además, te quedara bien ¿Qué no se supone que ese es un jutsu de seducción?- Lo señaló despectivamente.

—¡Neh, Sasuke!- se le lanzó sobre el cuello desde atrás y le habló cerca del oído, casi en un susurro. -Vayamos a entrenar... Mientras más rápido termine esto, mejor...

—¿¡Qué? ¿Ahora?... Pero acabo de llegar...

Algo se había zafado en la cabeza de Naruto. No volvería a dejarlo solo con Karin.

—¡Oh vamos! No seas marica. Que aquí la mujer soy yo.

—¡Bien!... Pero ya deja de joder.

Vale, que ya lo habían hecho pero...Pese a que no le interesaba demasiado, esa era la primera vez que él tocaba a una chica.

Aunque 'aquello' no fuera precisamente una chica...Visualmente, si que lo parecía.

—¿Qué? ¿No te piensas mover? Yo ya estoy lista...

—Sabes, Naruto...El hecho de que te comportes como una zorra, no ayuda absolutamente en nada.

—Bien, bien ¿No te gusto o qué?

—No es ese el problema...

—¡¿Entonces qué carajos esperas?

—Estoy buscando la manera de concentrarme...El rojo de tu lencería me distrae.

—¡Bien! Me lo quito.

—Sabes, antes de hacer nada..-Se sentó, ya sin pantalón, sobre la cama. -Creo que tú también deberías intentar concentrarte. Porque quizá te duela un poco.

—Da lo mismo...Ya me lo suponía...-Suspiró.-como sea, igual debemos intentarlo, así que...

Se lanzó sobre su espalda, rodeándole el cuello para después pasarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y tirarlo bruscamente en el colchón.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera (O quisiera) reaccionar, Naruto se lanzó sobre él, besándolo, por primera vez a conciencia.

El azabache se quedo estupefacto.

—¿Qué? ¿Beso tan mal que ni siquiera piensas respondérmelo?

Sasuke se rió al ver su cara. La tomó de la pequeña cintura y le dio la vuelta, siendo él quien ahora quedaba encima; le quitó algunos largos mechones de la cara y le volvió a besar. Dejándole ver que, realmente, no besaba nada mal.

Se separó de ella, y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Cállate y termina de desvestirte de una vez, idiota.

El azabache se sacó la camisa y lo poco que le quedaba para abajo.

—Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, usuratonkachi...A menos, que quieras que arruine lo que acabo de comprarte.

—...Sigo sin entender, por qué dicen que eres el tío mas bueno de Konoha.- Puso su cara de confusión, seguida de una sonrisa.-Tendrás que ayudarme con esto, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo quitármelo.

—Eres el colmo, Naruto..

—Dime eso cuando aprendas a abrochar uno de estos, teme.

Sasuke le puso suavemente las manos sobre el estómago, y las pasó lentamente a su espalda. Por alguna razón, casi había olvidado que era Naruto, e incluso la veía frágil y pequeña.

Se tardó, pero logró desabrochar el sujetador; y tenía que darle crédito al dobe por haberlo abrochado.

Una vez que se deshizo de él, y se encontraba olvidado en el suelo; se deslizó por su cintura, hasta su cadera y, con tan sólo los índices, empezó a sacarle la última prenda.

—Sasuke...sabes...No,..No soy de cristal...

Le miró con gracia, viendo como intentaba resistirse al contacto dado a su cuerpo, y como, inevitablemente, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Pues, ahora mismo no lo parece.

—Imbe...-Inevitablemente había abierto los ojos para insultarle. Pero, lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrirlos más cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, y su lengua aventurándose en su boca, con una habilidad increíble.

—Cállate y déjame trabajar Naruto… Haces que se rompa el encanto. Tú sólo concéntrate en lo tuyo ¿No dijiste que era sencillo?

—Bastardo...

Fue lo último que salió de su boca por un buen rato, pues pudo sentir cómo las manos de Sasuke se deslizaban por sus pechos. Realmente, no esperaba que estos fueran tan sensibles. Ahora entendía por qué eran tan tentadores.

Eran, tremendamente suaves. Y la piel de Naruto tenía un tono estupendo.

Además tenía la masa corporal adecuada. Ni demasiada, ni muy poca, y su cuerpo se sentía maravillosamente manipulable. No pudo resistir el pasar su lengua hasta el ombligo, y saborearlo por un rato.

—Neh...Sasuke...-Levantó la vista para mirarla, tan vulnerable...-Pon tu lengua aquí...-Se colocó la mano en un pecho.-Siempre eh querido saber..Qué se siente...

Se rió de nuevo, divertido por la curiosidad del rubio y su propio morbo.

Él también, tenía algún tiempo preguntándose qué se sentiría.

Se sostuvo poniendo una mano sobre la cintura de la rubia y la otra apoyada sobre la cama, y levemente posó sus labios sobre la teta de Naruto, sacando despacio su lengua, recorriendo todo el contorno.

Era una sensación… terriblemente maravillosa.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al frío de su saliva y su mano se impulsó hasta sostenerse del cabello de Sasuke.

El azabache aventuró su mano hasta colocarla sobre el muslo de Naruto, pegándosele más al cuerpo. Dejándole ver cómo ya estaba listo para comenzar la verdadera práctica.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar, Naruto dio un pequeño brinco, y fue un momento precario en el que perdió toda concentración entre una cosa y otra.

Para cuando comenzaba a intentar empujar, el jutsu se había deshecho por completo, él entraba donde 'no debía', y Naruto comenzó a gritar como desaforado.

—Salte, salte, salte, salte, ¡Salte! ¡Maldición!

El Uzumaki lo empujó con fuerza por los hombros y le dio una patada que fue a dejarlo al suelo.

—¿¡Qué carajo te pasa, dobe?

—¡Mierda, Sasuke!...¡Debiste haberte esperado!-Se tiró boca abajo, pero no encontraba la manera de acomodarse para hacer, que el dolor se le pasara.-¡Carajo! ¿¡Quién te manda a tenerla tan grande?... ¿¡Qué sentirías si yo te meto la mía, eh?- Lo señalaba con ira.

—¡Estas mal del cerebro, imbécil! ¡¿Por qué coño lo rompiste en el último momento?

—El que "Lo rompió" ¡fuiste tú! Me siento violado...Jamás volveré a sentarme...- Algunas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

—No digas estupideces.

Con todo y su "frustración"… Sasuke se puso de pie, y se fue al baño...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Si pude sacarle una sonrisa a alguien con ese final en el lemon…seré inmensamente feliz _


	17. Chapter 17

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Era imposible, sencillamente imposible no girarse a mirar aquella escena después de todos los rumores que corrían. Y, debido también a los gritos nada discretos de Naruto.

—Eres un desgraciado, Sasuke.

—Cállate, o si seré un desgraciado y te dejaré aquí tirado en la calle.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!... No puedo caminar.

—Eres un maldito dramático, ni siquiera entró toda.

—¡No me importa cuanto haya entrado! Me duele,.. no puedo sentarme, ni caminar. Así que te callas tú, me llevas y te aguantas.

Uchiha Sasuke, llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda a un Naruto que no paraba de quejarse, hasta de la manera en la que el azabache caminaba.

"Vas muy despacio, nunca vamos a llegar" "Vas muy rápido, no me hagas brincar"

Así que, cayendo en la desesperación, el Uchiha terminó por pasarlo de su espalda a sus brazos y llevarlo 'como princesa' hasta el hospital. Donde los recibió, una desconcertada Sakura.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tuvimos, un accidente.

—¿¡Accidente? ¡Mis polainas! ¡Me la metió y ahora no puedo sentarme!

—Cállate, que fue tu culpa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?

—¡Claro que sí! Estabas primero, jodiendo conmigo para que me concentrara, pero tú no pudiste mantener tu estúpido jutsu cinco minutos más.

—Bien…bien...Creo que ya entendí el problema... Así que, por favor, dejen de gritar en la entrada del hospital y vayan al consultorio.

—Desde aquí caminas.

—¡¿Qué? No me dejes aquí, teme!

La Harunodebía reunir toda su voluntad, cuando se trataba de aquel par.

—Naruto, ¿Ya te pusiste la bata?- Entró al consultorio y se encontró con un Sasuke recargado contra la pared y un Naruto tirado boca abajo sobre la camilla.-Díganme...exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sasuke me violó.- En ese momento, Sakura estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—No digas idioteces, usuratonkachi.

—¡Me violaste!

—¡Tú deshiciste el jutsu!...No me vengas ahora, con que te violé.

—Ya basta, por favor. Naruto, ponte la bata y tírate ahí; vas a tener que dejarme trabajar, así que te callas y te quedas quieto; porque no quiero tener que dormirte como la última vez.

Cuando salieron del hospital, el rubio podía caminar perfectamente. Y es que, la verdad, había dramatizado demasiado.

—Supongo que...Tendré que decirte "lo siento" ¿Verdad?

—Ya no importa...

—Sabes que fue un accidente.

—Sí, sí, da igual. Ya puedo caminar y con eso me basta.

—Exageras demasiado, Naruto. No duele tanto.

—Lo dices porque no lo sentiste.

—Sí, si, como sea. Da igual, vayamos a comer.

—¡SIP! ¡Muero de hambre!

—Dime… ¿Alguna vez no tienes hambre?

Después de cenar (Al Hokage comenzaba a sentarle mal el haber accedido a financiar aquel "experimento") Se fueron directo a casa, Naruto tendió su futón y Sasuke se dispuso a dormir en su -Por fin- Arreglada cama.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando el intento del Uchiha por entregarse a Morfeo, fue arruinado.

—Neh, Sasuke...

—Mmhp...

—¿Puedo subir a tu cama?

—No.

—Pero es que...El suelo está frío-tteba.

—...

Quizá era el sueño, que el tiempo y la situación lo habían ablandado, o tal vez sintió compasión...Pero antes de que Naruto volviera a abrir la boca intentando rogar, Sasuke había levantado la cobija para, que el rubio entrara en la cama.

Sonriente, Naruto se levantó del futón y prácticamente saltó al lado de Sasuke, metiéndose en la cama y acomodándose junto al azabache, para permanecer calientito.

—Pero no te esponjes.

—Sólo si prometes no pegarme tus dedos helados.

Fingía no haberlo escuchado.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	18. Chapter 18

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

—No continuaremos con este jodido 'experimento, si Naruto no es capaz de mantener el estúpido jutsu.

—Pero… ¡Sakura!

—Nada de peros conmigo. No quiero volverlos a tener gritando 'cosas' en la puerta del hospital ¡No tienen idea del montón de enfermeras a las que tuve que darles una "explicación"! ¡Y ese no es mi trabajo!

—Lo haremos bien, Sakura-chan, te lo prometo.

—No prometas, Naruto...La última vez que lo hiciste, nos metimos en un lio gordo.

Todos desviaron la mirada ante aquel comentario. El rubio se rió para desvanecer el estrés y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke, sacudiéndolo un poco.

—¡Oh vamos! Ni que fuera imposible. Si el teme pudo, yo puedo.

—Pues más te vale, usuratonkachi. Que la próxima vez, no me hago responsable de los daños.

—Como quieran. Pero no les daré más de esta semana para lograrlo. No me interesa lo presionados o cansados que estén. Una vez que se haya acabado la semana, comenzaré con el tratamiento. Así que vete preparando, Naruto.

Y, Sasuke-kun...Más les vale ir aprendiendo a cuidar un bebé. Tendremos algunas conferencias en un mes, y están obligados a asistir, Ya los anoté.

—...

—Pero...

—Háganle como quieran, pero los quiero en esas conferencias, en un mes, y esperando un lindo bebé. Así que, largo de aquí.

Sakura podía llegar a ser tan malvada en ocasiones...

Naruto realmente, no entendía cuál era el motivo de tanta presión. Le sentaba mal que el bebé -que aun ni siquiera existía- fuera tratado como un experimento y sujeto de pruebas.

Él iba a amar mucho a ese bebé.

Aprendería todo lo que debía aprender, y sería un padre -o madre- ejemplar.

Y si no ejemplar, al menos estupendo.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, salió del hospital, y una resplandeciente sonrisa se plantaba en su cara.

—¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa dobe?

—Nada en especial-tteba. Pero sabes, estaba pensando, y hace mucho que no voy a mi casa. Debe estar asquerosa; como cuando me voy de entrenamiento.

—Eso no sería novedad. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Nop. Quiero ir solo esta vez.

Y tras decir eso, el rubio dio un gran salto, perdiéndose de vista entre los tejados.

—Ero-senin se pondría feliz...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	19. Chapter 19

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

En realidad, su casa estaba "limpia" cuando se fue a vivir con Sasuke. Simplemente, tenía ganas de verla; todos sus recuerdos estaban ahí, y le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de hablar con su padre, con su madre...Pero, sobre todo...Con Jiraiya.

Sonrió al ver el retrato de aquel hombre sobre su buró. Él siempre sonreía, como si no hubiera problema alguno.

Y tenía una cara de pervertido, que no podía con ella.

—Recolección de datos, mis polainas. Te encantaba espiar a las chicas en los termales.

Jiraiya había sido, la primera figura paterna que había tenido.

Recordarlo le causaba tanta nostalgia... Y le hubiese encantado que estuviera ahí ahora, para verlo. Porque, aunque seguro se habría burlado de él por lo que estaba haciendo; en el fondo, estaría muy orgulloso.

—Que crees, Ero-senin... ¡Vamos a hacer bebés!- Y soltó una carcajada.

Podía casi sentir que estaba a su lado muchas veces. -Y te prometo algo...Si es niño, no le pondré tu nombre.- Y volvió a soltar otra carcajada. -Supongo que es buen tiempo para ir buscando un nombre... Aunque aún no se sabe si lo lograremos...Creo que comenzaré a leer. Quizá todos los libros que me dejaste, sirvan de algo a fin de cuentas...

Mientras Naruto hablaba, manteniendo una conversación fantasma que, verdaderamente lo hacía sentir reconfortado; Sasuke lo miraba por lo lejos.

Era raro, que el Uzumaki pidiera quedarse solo. Y Sasuke sabía, con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, que al quedarse solo, siempre se ponía, inevitablemente sentimental.

Aquella sonrisa melancólica, que distorsionaba, el usualmente alegre rostro de Naruto, era algo que al Uchiha no le gustaba ver. Siempre le hacía recordar el pasado... Y era algo, en lo que no le gustaba pensar.

Sin embargo, parecía que de vez en cuando, a Naruto le hacía bien ponerse nostálgico.

Además, para él, recordar a Jiraiya era muy importante.

Se paró junto a la ventana y tocó un par de veces para que el sonriente rubio, ensimismado en su conversación, se percatara de su presencia y abriera.

—Es hora de irse, dobe. Ya va a oscurecer.

Naruto sonrió, tomó una mochila que había preparado con algunos de sus artículos personales, y salió a la par de Sasuke por donde este, apenas venía entrando.

Definitivamente, le hubiera gustado que sus 'hijos' tuvieran un abuelo como Jiraiya... Aunque fuese a negárselo a quien le preguntara.

Al llegar a casa, Naruto se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Había estado haciendo un calor de los mil diablos y eso no le gustaba.

Cuando hacía calor, ni siquiera podía comer ramen con tranquilidad.

Cuando salió del baño, Sasuke ya estaba parado en la puerta, con una toalla al hombro.

El azabache también detestaba el calor. Era lo único que le gustaba de la ropa que Orochimaru le había dejado: que era muy fresca. Dejaba entrar aire por todas partes. Aunque eso no representaba ningún remedio, cuando el mismo aire se tornaba sofocante.

Después de cederle el baño al Uchiha, manteniendo un mutismo inusual, acompañado de algo que parecía paz; el rubio se puso tan sólo una playera grande de pijama, y se quedó sentado sobre la cama. Cuando Sasuke hubo terminado de bañarse, con tan sólo la ropa interior y una toalla al cuello, secándose el cabello con algo de 'frustración' a causa del silencio, salió y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama.

—... ¿Por qué tan callado, usuratonkachi?

—Que si hago ruido, que si no lo hago, que si hablo, que si me callo... Tú con nada estas conforme.

—Si dejaras de actuar tan raro...

—Pensaba en la "amenaza" de Sakura-chan.

—Ah...eso...- miró hacía el suelo. -No te voy a presionar para que practiquemos. Aunque, creo que lo más conveniente sería que practicáramos... Pero puedo esperar a que pase tu trauma.

—¿Qué trauma?

—... ¿No decías acaso que te violé?

—¡Ah!...Ese trauma; Supongo que habrá que buscar la manera de arreglar ese asunto.

—...Si…-suspiró -Si ya no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé.

-—Deja de pensar idioteces, Sasuke. Yo dije que lo haría, y lo haré. Simplemente busca una manera de que, si "eso" vuelve a pasar, esta vez no me duela. Con eso, estaría conforme.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Tendrán que disculparme y darme tiempo._

_Estoy esperando terminar de transcribir el lemon entero para poder subir el siguiente capitulo; no quería subir este hasta tener el lemon entero escrito, pero sentí que tenía que actualizar._

_Espero que puedan tenerme paciencia, que además estoy pasando por un bloqueo un tanto extraño…_

_No soy capaz de escribir nada de esto, quizá porque estoy deprimida, y no quiero quedarme atrás en lo que transcribo, así que me la llevaré un poco mas lento después de que suba el lemon…_

_Pido mil disculpas._

_Espero no tardarme demasiado…_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo._


	20. Chapter 20

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Sasuke se quedó mudo por unos minutos. Entonces pensó en 'algo' que Sakura le había dado. Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde su pantalón, regresando con un pequeño tubo en la mano.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... vas a tener que dejarme hacer algo que... Tal vez te incomode un poco...

—... ¿va a doler?

—No te voy a mentir… No tengo idea.

—..¿Me tengo que transformar?

—No. Tan sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Si te molesta, pararé.

Naruto se tumbó sobre la cama, tras una gran bocanada de aire. Como dándole la señal de que podía comenzar.

Sasuke se acercó y le bajó el bóxer.

—Dobla las rodillas, Naruto. No me preguntes qué voy a hacer, porque ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Levanta un poco la cadera...

Cuando el rubio estuvo acomodado, de manera que el azabache creía poder 'alcanzarlo', abrió el "regalo" que Sakura le dio y puso un poco sobre tres de sus dedos. Se acomodó bien sobre la cama, sostuvo una de las rodillas de Naruto y comenzó a introducir el primer dedo.

—Qué rayos...

—Te dije que no preguntaras...

—Duele…

—Te va a doler más si te destransformas y vuelve a pasar lo mismo.

Naruto se retorcía sobre la cama, sujetándose a la sabana, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Cuando este introdujo el segundo dedo, le clavó las uñas en la piel.

Era una sensación sumamente extraña; Le dolía, le molestaba...Y, en algún momento, después de que Sasuke comenzó a moverse dentro suyo, empezó a sentirse bien… Realmente bien.

El azabache jugó un rato con su entrada, hasta que notó que empezó a ponerse duro.

—Naruto..Oye, Naruto.- Sacó sus dedos; cosa que al rubio le molestó un poco.

—¿Qué?

—¿aún estando 'así', puedes transformarte?

El susodicho abrió los ojos, y se miró la entrepierna. Había quedado con un severo problema que iba en aumento.

—No tengo idea. Pero nada pierdo intentando, ¿Ya terminaste?

—Eso creo ¿Ya no te dolía?

—Parece que no.

—Entonces sí.

—¿Y no podrías seguir hasta que yo quisiera?

-—Si no es un viaje de placer- El maldito usaba las palabras que él le había dicho la primera vez, en su contra.

—Bien...Lo intentaré.

Aún tirado en la cama, intentando resignarse al dolor que le provocaba que lo hubiese dejado a medias, hizo los sellos, y una rubia despampanante apareció sobre el colchón.

—Parece que si pudiste.

—No hables innecesariamente, y date prisa, que así como me dejaste, no sé cuánto dure esto.

Le gustaba Naruto, cuando ponía cara de sufrimiento.

Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, se posicionó sobre ella, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios; a lo que la rubia se rió.

—Deja de jugar y haz tu trabajo, idiota.

—Definitivamente, no tienes cualidades de mujer, verdad usuratonkachi.- Aunque debía admitir que lucía realmente sexy, tirada sobre la cama, un poco sudada, con la playera como única prenda, mal acomodada, dejando ver gran parte de sus atributos, y un poco agitada por la actividad previa.

Si, Naruto sabía cómo lucir sexy.

Comenzó metiéndole la mano bajo la playera, dándose su propio servicio.

Con los ruiditos desesperados de Naruto, pronto estuvo lo suficientemente duro como para animarse a entrar.

Se acomodó, dejo que la rubia se sostuviera a sus hombros, y comenzó a introducirse lentamente.

—¡Maldición! ¿No hay forma de que no duela?

—Te dije que era muy probable...que te doliera...También a las chicas...Les duele…

—...Ya lo noté…

Se sujetaba firmemente a la blanca piel, mientras algunas lágrimas, salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Después de adaptarse, Sasuke empezó a moverse.

Salió despacio, como si le costara trabajo; y volvió a entrar de la misma manera.

—Relájate.- Para él, resultaba satisfactorio cualquier movimiento. Incluso el sentir como Naruto se aferraba salvajemente a sus hombros, le producía un leve placer.

Sin embargo, a la rubia aun le dolía; sentía como algo se rompía en su interior y, aunque la punzada era ligera, e iba desapareciendo con el movimiento armónico del cuerpo del azabache; Naruto no pudo soportarlo mucho.

Entre el dolor y la excitación, cuando Sasuke dio como la quinta embestida, el jutsu desapareció.

Pero esta vez, el Uchiha había quedado, totalmente dentro.

—¡No te muevas!- Le había gritado Naruto después de verle la clara intención de salirse de inmediato.

—..Lo volviste a...

—Si ya sé, pero… no te muevas...

—Estas...loco. No puedo...quedarme así...aprietas demasiado...

—Pues lo siento. Pero si te mueves...En este momento...va a dolerme más. Así que...no, te muevas...

Aún contra sus instintos, el azabache se quedó quieto, sintiendo como le estrujaba, aun más que anteriormente. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de seguir embistiendo sin detenerse hasta que todo terminara.

Sentía como el dolor iba cediendo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo se le entumiera. No podía sentir su trasero, Y Sasuke comenzó a moverse despacio, tal vez sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de 'abstinencia' en la cara.

Cuando comenzó a moverse, una oleada le invadió.

—Teme...

—... ¿Qué?..- Era él, el que se sostenía ahora, de los hombros de Naruto.

—Continúa...

—¿Qué?-Abrió los ojos, mirándole directamente de frente, tan sólo para toparse, con una ligera sonrisa, enmarcada en una mueca de dolor.

—Que te muevas...Es frustrante...Quedarse…a medias...

Sasuke sonrió, y de nuevo comenzó a moverse.

Salía despacio, haciendo gemir de alivio al rubio; y volvía a entrar sin miramientos, haciéndolo retorcerse de desesperación.

Naruto daba pequeños saltos sobre la cama, amoldándose al cuerpo de Sasuke que lo sostenía por la cadera, moviéndose rítmicamente.

Salía y entraba, cada vez más y más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Con un aire de desesperación, sin darle tiempo al rubio ni siquiera de respirar; tan sólo gritaba, gemía, jadeaba; ya no sabía si de dolor, de placer, o de frustración.

Quería que aquello terminara rápido, como una explosión; pero quería seguir prolongándolo, hasta que el cuerpo ya no le respondiera.

Y entre aquella contradicción, sintiendo que los pulmones les colapsarían, el Uzumaki se vino, contrayendo el cuerpo, casi colgándose del pálido cuello de Sasuke, contrayendo su entrada, haciendo que el Uchiha entrara en un colapso de desesperación, embistiendo indiscriminadamente, para terminar dentro de Naruto.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, y sus cuerpos estaban acalambrados, al borde de trabarse con el más minino movimiento; el Uchiha se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el casi muerto cuerpo de Naruto.

Y ahí… tratando de acompasar la respiración, se quedaron dormidos sin remedio.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Uff~ Terminé de transcribir el lemon._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a tardarme un poco en volver, así que no quería dejar el lemon atorado, tenía que subirlo antes de desaparecerme._

_¡Por cierto! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_No se preocupen por mi, estoy bien; soy bipolar, así que me deprimo sin razón alguna, pero después me repongo y me pongo así como que feliz o algo parecido… Muchas gracias por preocuparse._

_Alguien me preguntó, si esto es un yaoi, o un femnaru…_

_No me pregunten, no tengo idea. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía lo que era un fem!Naru…_

_Sólo sabía que si era Naruto nena, no me gustaba._

_Y les diré que mas… tampoco me gusta del todo el M-preg…x'D_

_Así que no sé qué es esto. Ustedes decidan. _


	21. Chapter 21

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Les restaban tan sólo tres días de práctica antes de tener que ir al hospital, con Sakura de nuevo.

Sin embargo, habían encontrado ya una manera más práctica de practicar.

Puesto que era tan sólo Naruto quién aun no lograba mantener la concentración, Sasuke se dedicó a ayudarle para que lo lograra.

En esos tres días, lo intentaron un mínimo de diez veces. En las cuales fracasaron ocho. Pero, por fin, después de mucho entrenamiento (retomando todo lo que Jiraiya le había enseñado para realizar sus técnicas, sobre concentrarse), Naruto logró mantener el jutsu por un tiempo apropiado.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que, durante el tratamiento para el ciclo menstrual de Naruto, les esperaba una semana bastante pesada; y muy, muy estresante

Sakura ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna. Se limitó tan sólo a hacer su trabajo.

Todas las explicaciones que les habían sido dadas, ahora era problema de Naruto si no era capaz de recordarlas.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Alguien me pregunto que por qué estaba triste…Son muchas mis razones, tendría que contar mi vida entera, pero, para ponerlo simple, me sentía infravalorada…Ignorada… Por que hago y hago cosas, y nadie parece notarlas…No las hago para echarlas en cara, incluso puedo decir que no es tan importante que no las noten..Lo que me molesta es cuando, al hacer cosas que no son buenas del todo, o que me satisfacen solo a mi, entonces si que lo notan._

_No es mi estilo quejarme, pero supongo que, todos tenemos límites ¿no?_


	22. Chapter 22

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Se encontraba ahora, retorciéndose de un dolor intenso que se centraba tan sólo en su vientre bajo. Jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor tan frustrante; ni siquiera cuando le enterraron un kunai en la mano.

-Deja de gritar, Naruto!-

-Cállate! Cállate y consígueme drogas, o terminaré haciendo como samurai, me haré el seppuku, y te quedaras sin bebé!- Estaba tirado en el sillón, hecho bolita, sin la más mínima intensión de ponerse de pie. Incluso podía sentir que casi había empezado a llorar. -A mi nadie me dijo que tendría que soportar esto...-

-A mi nadie me dijo que eras tan delicado...-

-En este momento soy una chica. Además, no tienes derecho a decir nada hasta que te toque pasar por algo como esto!- Se señaló la entrepierna, sin separar las rodillas.- Siento que si me muevo, me partiré por la mitad.

Además, todavía no se me quita el dolor de culo!-

-...Cállate.-

-No te prometo nada...-

El dolor disminuyó un poco y se decidió a ponerse de pie para ir al baño. Tenía la impresión de que, si no iba, terminaría dejando un charco sobre el cojín del sillón.

Sin embargo, el que se hubiera ido de la sala, no libró a Sasuke de sus gritos desesperados y sus sollozos.

Aunado al hecho de que el baño casi se tapa, el cesto de basura era un asco, Naruto no dejaba de desperdiciar toallas, comprar los llamados tampones había sido un desperdicio ya que el rubio no se atrevía a usarlos por pánico, no lo dejaba dormir por sus dramas, se le iba y le venía el hambre sin sentido, se deprimía con que le dijera idiota, tomaba cantidades descomunales de agua, se molestaba por el calor, se molestaba por el aire, no quería moverse, se apenaba de repente y de la nada, no salía del baño, abecés ni le hablaba, le daban crisis, se quería bañar cada tres horas, gritaba cada minuto que sentía que alguna parte del cuerpo se le iba a caer y como si los intestinos se le salieran al orinar y que todo, TODO le dolía.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, volverse loco, y colgarse del arrepentimiento por no esperar a que apareciera una "chica" que fuera capaz de tener a sus hijos.

Esa, definitivamente sería una semana muy, muy larga.

Una semana en la que, ni siquiera podría dormir.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Mis queridos lectores, primero que nada, debo agradecer de corazón todo su apoyo ^///^_

_Además de estarme esperando pacientemente a que actualice capítulo, hacen lo que muchas personas (por no decir ninguna) no hacen: preocuparse por mi estado mental xP_

_Es un cuento de nunca acabar, así que prefiero no pensar en ello cuando tengo la oportunidad de no hacerlo ^^_

_Soy bipolar, me deprimo y me pongo de buenas con poca cosa. Si, tengo problemas, pero todas las personas los tienen. No vivo una vida de acuerdo a una chica de 16 años, como se supone que debería hacerlo, mi mente es frágil y se le exige cosas que no soporta… Supongo que hay algo que deberían saber, a todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi… soy un monstruo que no tiene derecho a sentir xDDD Hace mucho que se me arrebató ese privilegio, así que vivo el día a día sin expresarme por completo. No me importa, sería feliz de caer en la indiferencia; no necesito sentir para nada mas que no sea escribir. Esa es mi prioridad. Pero soy una persona frágil, demasiado sentimental, abecés exploto por dentro, pero siempre me levanto._

_Alguien me dijo algo muy cierto… no dejar que mis emociones influyan inadecuadamente en lo que escribo. Es por eso que no había tenido motivación. Antes de actualizar de una forma asquerosa, prefiero tomarme tiempo para dar capítulos que merezca la pena leer._

_Si estoy actualizando, es para celebrar! Si, celebrar que, al parecer, mi motivación no me ha abandonado por completo. Despacio, pero eh podido avanzar en "tengamos un hijo" Necesito progresar por lo menos siete paginas para sentirme segura de poder actualizar sin presiones, puesto que voy lento… Pero mi prioridad es no decepcionarles._

_El capitulo es asquerosamente corto, y mis comentarios tediosamente largos, pero espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic que no tiene genero en especifico puesto que no sabemos qué es xDDD_

_Pero hey! Unas cuatro o cinco paginas mas, y llega el bebé! El ultimo lemon de esta historia ^^ Y el hetero mas extraño que eh escrito en mi vida xP _

_Muchas, muchas gracias por todo ^^_

_Les aprecio como no tienen una idea! _

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	23. Chapter 23

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»TENGAMOS UN HIJO «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Para cuando los siete días y medio hubieron terminado, la expresión en la cara del Uchiha era muy parecida a la de su difunto hermano; las ojeras le rodeaban por completo los parpados, y estaba más irritado que el propio Naruto con sus cambios hormonales.

De repente, una admiración enorme hacía las mujeres le invadió. Y le atacó una aun mas grande hacía los hombres casados...

Sería quizá su falta de experiencia, o la irregularidad de la situación, pero todo le había parecido muy drástico.

Había visto a las chicas todo el tiempo y jamás las había visto con ataques de histeria bipolar como los que le daban a Naruto.

-¿Y qué haces para que no te duela?-

-existen pastillas, unas mas buenas que otras. También puedes usar compresas calientes, pero eso es menos recomendable.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque, hay mitos que dicen que el calor te coagula la sangre, y eso puede ocasionarte cáncer. No sé si sea cierto, pero mas vale prevenir ¿no?-

-Supongo...-

Al tercer día, la rubia lucía un poco mas calmada. Incluso había ido por Karin para que le ayudara.

Aunque parecía que 'la chica' aún no comprendía del todo su situación, bien se notaba que no le importaba demasiado.

Naruto era fuerte.

Era su estilo ser escandalosos, por eso hacía tanto drama pero, aun así, Sasuke no sabía si él hubiese sido capaz de soportar todo aquello.

Quizá jamás lo iba a volver a necesitar, pero Naruto aprendió a poner una toalla, a andar aunque sintiera que orinaba todo el tiempo, sobre todo si se encontraba de pie. Aun no lograba no manchar las sabanas..Pero no usaba mucha ropa para dormir, y ella no lavaba, así que por ahora, no era tan importante.

Las chicas le habían enseñado qué era lo que debía comer o no comer para que el dolor no fuese tan fuerte. El ramen quedó descartado por completo.

-Nada de comida condimentada por el momento.-

Por ello si que armó un verdadero berrinche. Pero terminó resignándose.

Se acostumbró un poco (aunque no dejaba de desperdiciar), pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de adaptarse por completo.

Antes de que pudiera acabar de quejarse de su "doloroso sufrimiento", la semana había terminado. Había sido la semana mas larga de su vida, pero había terminado antes de que siquiera lo notara.

Ciertamente, había aprendido un sin fin de cosas que, si tuviera una hija, la admiraría y trataría de hacer su vida mas fácil.

Sobre todo, no la molestaría cuando tuviera su periodo...

Una vez que la endemoniada semana hubo terminado, tuvieron que ir de nuevo al hospital, para saber si todo estaba bien.

Después de largas revisiones, varios ecos, que Sakura llenara su extraña "bitácora", Naruto y Sasuke fueron libres de irse a casa.

Al llegar, una extraña tranquilidad se apoderaba de todo. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

-Tu cabello, me gusta mas cuando está corto- Le dijo a la rubia que, molesta se hacía las coletas hacía atrás.

-Pero es que tú eres raro.- lo miró con desprecio, después se sonrieron

¿Todo estaba bien ahora?

Naruto debía permanecer como chica todo aquel tiempo pero, aun así, ambos deseaban tomarse un par de días antes de comenzar con el último paso.

Era ya, el último respiro de su tortura pre-bebé.

Cansados ya de todo, tanto como Naruto jamás pensó estarlo, Sasuke le permitió quedarse en su cama aquella noche. Y es que, a fin de cuentas, además de que su presencia le agradaba, el olor que emanaba la rubia era, de alguna u otra forma extraña, tranquilizante y reconfortante.

Tanto que, inevitablemente, terminaban siempre mezclando brazos y piernas en un "abrazo inusual" durante la noche.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	24. Chapter 24

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Las mañanas pasaban tranquilas, las noches se habían vuelto más frescas. Las personas habían dejado de prestarle tanta atención a que Naruto se paseara todo el día como una rubia ruidosa de apariencia sensual al lado del Uchiha, que no perdía la seriedad; pues era lo mismo de siempre.

Todo parecía de nuevo, plenamente normal...

Sin embargo, había un inconveniente que nadie en absoluto conocía: Sasuke y Naruto, no tenían ganas de tener sexo.

¿Cómo hacer bebés sin sexo? Era obvio que no se podía; pero tanto entrenamiento los había dejado secos. Y no porque no se sintiera bien; incluso se habían olvidado de lo extraño que podía resultar.

Simplemente, los días eran tranquilos, pacíficos y entretenidos y no había ninguna razón para tener sexo. Claro...Si se descartaba el ferviente deseo de hacer nacer ese bebé.

Cada que alguno de los enterados mencionaba y/o preguntaba algo al respecto, Sasuke se hacía el indiferente, y Naruto se reía de forma nerviosa antes de cambiar el tema.

No querían siquiera pensar en ello.

-Que frustración...-

-Creí que habías dicho que te gustaba que lloviera-

-Amo cuando llueve! Odio cuando evapora. Cuando llueve, el clima está fresco, todo se siente limpio.-

-Sabes que no puede llover si no evapora, verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé! si no soy tonto.-

-No...Eres tonta...-

-Idiota.- Naruto se encontraba boca arriba, rogando por algo del frescor que se colaba a sorbos pequeños por la ventana, se giró para darle la espalda al Uchiha. Lo que provocó una sonrisa en el azabache, por la curiosamente inacabable molestia infantil que el Uzumaki mostraba cada vez que se sentía insultado y/u ofendido.

No necesitaban sexo. En aquellos momentos caía en la cuenta que, ni siquiera necesitaba hijos para si; él moriría y ya no sabría nada de nada. Podría ser egoísta y dejar que el sharingan se convirtiera en una leyenda incierta cuando muriera. A él le bastaban aquellos momentos, porque era entonces cuando podía respirar paz y tranquilidad.

Eh incluso aspirar a aquella punzada ligera y eufórica de algo que parecía estar cercano a la felicidad... Aquello que le estuvo privado hasta que conoció a aquel rubio insoportable.

No necesitaba ni sexo, ni hijos, ni clan nuevo, ni siquiera futuro, cuando podía simplemente sonreír y abrazarse a las caderas de la rubia, que nunca le rehuía aquel gesto.

Y a Naruto le bastaba saber y sentir que, ahora, Sasuke se encontraba bien.

Muchas personas trabajan mucho mejor bajo presión. Eso había escuchado Naruto alguna vez, en algún sitio, de alguna persona.

De buenas a primeras, no lo había entendido del todo; y seguía sin comprenderlo realmente, porque no lo consideraba necesario.

Los días iban pasando uno a uno y, pese a que parecían largos e interminables, puesto que la tranquilidad los invadía, no se detenían. Sasuke era conciente de ello.

Sabía que no se iban a detener por mucha paz que estuvieran sintiendo y no tuvieran ganas de hacer nada.

El tiempo no sería benevolente con su situación.

No es que fuera impotente, ni mucho menos que hubiese olvidado su deber y sus deseos... Pero, por una vez en su vida de shinobi, le hubiese gustado que aquella paz durase para siempre.

Al mal tiempo, darle prisa.

Naruto había, alguna vez, de algún modo, escuchado esa expresión y, aunque le parecía curiosa, tampoco la había entendido del todo. Por ende, no le había tomado mucha importancia.

No le molestaba ya, pasarse los días hecho una chica; se había acostumbrado a los atributos, y la gente se había acostumbrado a mirarle así. Era bueno que se acostumbrara a ese cuerpo, ya que tendría que pasar aproximadamente diez meses con él.

Sasuke sabía que aquello, mas que algo certero, era un experimento; pero las posibilidades de triunfo eran extremadamente altas, si todo se llevaba de acuerdo al "plan".

Plan imaginario que se habían impuesto en algún punto de aquella extraña travesía.

Así pues, si bien sabía que no era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo, también sabía a la perfección, que no era conveniente esperar otro mes entero. No se sabía qué podía pasar en el transcurso de un mes.

Cría cuervos, y algún día te sacaran los ojos.

No tenía la más remota idea de qué significaba aquello, pero la palabra "criar" había divagado por su mente con mucha frecuencia aquellos últimos días.

El tiempo se terminaba y todos aquellos refranes absurdos se aglomeraban contra su cabeza.

Los días se esfumaban como agua entre sus dedos. Parecía que iban despacio, pero cuando menos lo pensó, una semana entera se había terminado.

Había que hacer las cosas rápido y bien. Durante todos aquello días, no se pasaron una sola vez por el hospital. Sakura había estado siendo evitada.

No que no quisieran verla! Pero ya sabían lo que debían hacer; no que necesitaran que ella se los estuviese recordando.

No que Sasuke no quisiera tener sexo con Naruto; porque no era para nada fea.

No que Naruto rehuyera tener sexo con Sasuke; pues ya lo habían hecho... Incluso de una forma no muy "apropiada".

Pero ¡Era tanta la tranquilidad! que tan sólo obligando la motivación aquello saldría.

Habían estado sufriendo por nada; una vez en el punto adecuado, los instintos se encargarían del resto.

El inconveniente estaba... ¿Quién daría el paso?

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	25. Chapter 25

ADVERTENCIA: Cursi, bastante romántico, y creo que mas OOC de la cuenta… LEMON… como que hetero… o algo así…

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Aquella noche, como todas las otras, volvían a casa después de hacer lo habitual.

Naruto tomó una ducha, Sasuke tomó una ducha. Como era habitual.

Cenaron entre riñas, risas y comentarios volátiles sobre algún tema; saltando de una conversación a otra sin tomar en cuenta una línea fija que diera congruencia. Como era habitual.

Sasuke leía un libro, Naruto jugaba con algunas de las cosas que habían sido compradas para el bebé. Como era habitual.

Se inició una pelea estúpida, como era lo habitual.

Sasuke arrojó a Naruto al suelo y se colocó sobre ella, sosteniéndole manos, quitándole movilidad del cuerpo, agotados de jugar al yo-tengo-la-razón y eres-un-maldito-presumido.

Era habitual que Naruto fuera realmente bonita.

Era habitual que Sasuke luciera sexy de alguna forma rebuscada.

También las miradas profundas y directas eran habituales. Desde que eran pequeños, lo eran.

-Hagámoslo antes de que me regrese la indiferencia y se nos esfume la motivación-

Pero aquellas palabras flotaban ahora en el aire nocturno, robándole su habitualidad, siendo arrastradas por una llovizna ligera que golpeaba la tierra...

Se acercó a su rostro en un movimiento lento pero certero, uniendo sus labios, en una forma mas profunda a las que lo había hecho anteriormente. Se aventuró a colar su lengua entre la abertura que había dejado Naruto; un escalofrío de gozo le recorrió suavemente.

Naruto era mejor besadora de lo que podía llegar a parecer. Lo supo cuando sintió cómo le mordía con delicadeza.

Una vez que Sasuke le hubo soltado, se colgó ligeramente de su cuello, rodeándolo con las manos, sin separar sus labios.

Era la clase de persona que respiraba al besar, y podía sentir su aliento entrecortado sobre su rostro.

Era Naruto demasiado como para que él tuviera derecho a haberlo conocido.

Todo era tan sencillo, que pareciese que sus manos se movían solas, explorando aquel perfecto cuerpo femenino que se extendía, estremeciéndose despacio, bajo de sí.

Sus pechos, de una proporción perfecta, eran una zona que los hacía vibrar en pequeños espasmos, que podían incluso parecer no existir, pero hacían subir rápido la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

-No lo arruinaras esta vez, verdad- le preguntó, una vez que sus bocas se hubieron separado por un lapso corto

-Sólo si prometes hacerlo con cuidado..-

Pero podía sentir la respiración sobre sus labios, y le provocaba.

-Te lo prometo, si me prometes que te quitaras ese molesto cabello largo-

-Será mejor que te calles...-

Como si realmente fuera una chica, deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke, rodeándole la cintura para bajarle el pantalón. Ambos dormían con ropa ligera. -Hace calor...- Le habló cerca del oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Es por la lluvia. Creí que te gustaba que lloviera, dobe.- Sus dedos se veían atraídos por la cadera de la rubia, paseando lentamente mientras la desvestía.

-No si evapora... porque me da calor...Pero, tú tienes las manos frías, Sasuke...-

Sonrió. Naruto había cerrado los ojos desde que comenzó a besarla; ahora sus labios se le antojaban irresistibles.

Jamás terminaría de saciarse de ellos.

Naruto era un hombre. Un muchacho fuerte y decidido, que había soportado calamidades y tragedias ante las que muchas personas se habrían rendido desde el primer momento.

Pero él no se rindió.

Naruto era un muchacho con sueños y deseos que, en algún momento parecían inalcanzables. Pero Naruto podía volar. Y estaba decidido a alcanzarlos, aunque tuviera que correr tras ellos hasta que se le acabaran los pies, entonces se arrastraría hasta poder tocarlos y sujetarlos entre sus manos.

Por ningún motivo ni medio. Rendirse no era una opción para él.

Por eso había valido la pena terminar observándole...

Ahora quería sentirle de todas las formas en que pudiera hacerlo.

Quería sentir su dolor, cómo este se iba extinguiendo la satisfacción que sentía al saber que había hecho algo bien, y aquella felicidad ridícula que irradiaba sin sentido. También su tristeza y su desesperación...

Su llanto y su sudor.

Su respiración agitada de tanto correr tras lo que quería alcanzar.

Y, por alguna razón que desconocía, las lágrimas brotaron suavemente de sus ojos.

Sentía una admiración horrenda e incontrolable por aquella persona que había decidido entregarle todo.

Aquella que yacía hermosa y vulnerable debajo de él.

Aquella que no abría los ojos y se sostenía con fuerza a sus hombros mientras se introducía en ella lentamente. Muy suave. Muy despacio, casi pidiendo permiso para hacer cualquier movimiento.

No podría alejarse nunca mas de aquel ser, porque sería incapaz de negarse a algo que le pidiera.

Y creció un respeto que parecía no tener límites.

Salía con tanta suavidad, que parecía querer quedarse dentro, sin hacer un solo movimiento. La rubia emitía sonidos ahogados, porque los estremecimientos eran pausados.

Debían concentrarse, y hacerlo despacio ayudaba a que Naruto tuviese lapsos de lucidez completa y Sasuke dirigiera con más exactitud su chakra; así el jutsu no se rompería, y podrían, por fin, lograr el cometido.

Se había colgado, rodeando las piernas totalmente sobre la cadera que se abalanzaba casi en cámara lenta sobre su cuerpo.

No sabía si era el sudor que los rodeaba, o la lluvia había decidido ser testigo de su mas grande hazaña, abriéndose paso por el techo. No sabía si eran gemidos, o realmente podía escuchar sollozos. No entendía por qué lo embriagaba de aquella manera el olor de Sasuke, el roce de sus cabellos cerca de su piel, y una extraña sensación se extendía en su cuerpo, más allá de estarse acercando lentamente a un orgasmo. Sabía que esta vez, todo saldría bien.

Pero Sasuke estaba llorando; casi tan despacio como sus movimientos, las lagrimas se deslizaban hasta tocarlo a él. Pero sus ojos no se atrevieron a mirarle.

No se atrevía a verle frágil...

Porque sabía que su corazón era tan pequeño que no podía abarcar todo el dolor que podía llegar a sentir.

Porque sabía que había sufrido tanto como él, pero su visión del mundo era distinta, y su luz aún no le llegaba por completo.

Sabía que no podía ser frío todo el tiempo.

Lo sabía tan perfectamente, como el hecho de que nunca más quería volver a tenerlo lejos, donde se sumiría en una miseria que ambos conocían como las palmas de sus manos.

Porque nadie mas era capaz de mirarle como Sasuke lo hacía: Con igualdad y sencillez.

Nadie más que él era capaz de serle sincero de esa manera.

Así que, solamente extendió su mano, un poco temblorosa, para limpiar suavemente las lágrimas que insistían en no detenerse.

Aún después de todo, siempre hay razones para llorar... Incluso si son de felicidad.

Naruto era feliz de saber que, por fin, Sasuke era capaz de a si mismo sentir de verdad.

Se deslizó en su interior, quedándose ahí, estremeciéndose para volver a salir de la misma forma lenta y pausada.

-Sabes... Te quiero...-

Y la patética sinceridad de la rubia tonta que no era siquiera capaz de abrir los ojos.

Sus intentos de detener las lágrimas, sólo le habían hecho estremecerse mas...

-No merezco que me quieras... por eso...- entre abrió la mirada, para poder apreciarla, recostada sobre el suelo, aferrándose a él mientras buscaba aire, jadeante, temblorosa. Le acarició el rostro y le besó de nuevo. -Me alegra...quererte tanto.-

Se adentró de nuevo en ella, rodeándola por completo, vaciándose despacio en un orgasmo extendido, repartido en pequeños espasmos. Parecía interminable.

Su cuerpo se tensó hasta casi colapsar. Se comprimió mientras empujaba mas y mas profundo; hasta llenarle de él, total y completamente.

Había gemido en silencio, y no había abierto los ojos ni un segundo.

Cuando su cuerpo se regularizó, y su respiración regresó a un ritmo normal; cuando sintió a Sasuke salir, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de rendirse. Pero ya habían avanzado demasiado como para arruinarlo.

Y cansado, se quedó dormida sin importarle dónde se encontraba.

El azabache la cargó y le llevó a la cama, pendiente de que no fuese a pecar un resfriado. No tenía remedio el dobe.

Ni él... que se abrazó a su cuerpo, aspirando su extraño e inusual aroma femenino hasta quedarse dormido...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Disculpen la demora u_ù_

_Se me clausuró la computadora, y no era capaz de hacer la edición de la actualización, ya que Tengamos un hijo está en mi computadora T_T_

_No saben como la extrañoo! Hoy que por fin pude sentarme a ella desde que salí de vacaciones, casi lloró de felicidad z_

_Pero basta de mis dramas… Creo que este lemon me quedó bastante cursi… no sé cómo rayos fue que quedó así al final, pero no fui capaz de cambiarlo u_ú_

_Sólo espero que no les desagrade… la verdad es que, por alguna razón lloraba mientras lo escribía (y no debo dejar pasar que escuchaba a Gackt mientras lo escribí, si alguien quiere hacerse de música mientras lee, recomiendo cube de este explosivo hombre ^^)_

_Por cierto… tal vez algunas de ustedes sepan que estuve en el foro de los malos fics (hace poco me pasé y se planteaba cerrar el tema que hablaba de mi, por mejoras) y en algún punto escribieron que era probable que hubiese conseguido un beta… No mis queridos lectores, yo estoy en contra del beteo. __**NO TENGO, NI EH TENIDO, NI TENDRE UN BETA. **_

_Respeto el trabajo de los beta, e incluso ya lo eh hecho… pero tengo la firme idea de que los beta nos quitan un trabajo que nos brindaría mucho conocimiento para mejorar por nosotros mismos._

_A hikary222, el femnaru es cuando convertimos a Naru en niña. Bueno, no que lo conviertan, creo que es cuando siempre ha sido niña, o de repente se vuelve niña, o algo así… la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de eso, ya que no soy fan del asunto x'D_

_Creo que eso es todo… No sé cuánto tardaré en subir la siguiente actualización u_ú Pero gracias si no me han abandonado ^^U_

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Sayonra_

_Humi…_


	26. Chapter 26

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂**__**»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Hacía aproximadamente dos meses que no lo veía.

Sai había salido de misión desde hacía más de dos meses, con el fin de escoltar a algunos señores feudales de distintas aldeas. Era una misión sencilla, pero el estrafalario y sofisticado estilo de viaje de los señores feudales, más la enorme distancia a recorrer, lo convertían en algo tardado.

Sai era un ninja excelente, que cumplía sus misiones con tremenda exactitud; pese a tener una actitud "extraña", se había convertido en un buen amigo mucho tiempo atrás.

Habían intentado, por muchos medios, pulir su actitud para que quedara en algo aceptable. Pero, en ocasiones no podía evitar simplemente ser Sai.

-Hueles a orgasmo, y eres una chica.-

Esas habían sido las primeras palabras que le había dirigido a Naruto; quien se había tomado la molestia de irlo a recibir en la puerta de entrada de la aldea.

Después había sonreído de forma nada sincera y carente de emoción alguna, como en estado neutral, y se había alejado caminando con tranquilidad a entregar su reporte.

-La gente normal saluda con un "hola"-ttebayo!-

Y la rubia se había quedado en shock para seguidamente responderle con un grito que albergaba todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Había olvidado que Sai no era normal, además de ser demasiado sincero e indiscreto con las cosas que algunos consideraban "privadas".

Pero es que "discreción" no era un tema que le llamara mucho la atención. Le daba la impresión de que era una forma de limitarlo en algún sentido; y a él no le gustaban las limitaciones.

Lo peor del caso era que, lo que Sai le había dicho, era totalmente la verdad.

Olía a orgasmo, al aroma de Sasuke y a esa mezcla de fluidos que, cuando es muy intensa, tarda en llevarse su sensación un par de días. Y si, por obvias razones –que Sai aún no conocía, pero poco le importaban seguramente- era una chica, y se quedaría así por varios meses.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_OwO Disculpen la evidente demora u.u_

_La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, y la actualización de este fic no estaba planeada sino para finales de agosto, pero la mayoría de mis lectoras se aglomera aquí, así que decidí que lo más sabio era dejar las notas aquí._

_La nota más importante es que, no sé si se han dado cuenta, estoy escribiendo una serie de drabbles que se llaman ODIO… Lo notaron? No? Pues lo estoy haciendo y, debido a que son drabbles y por ende cortos, todas las notas se están dejando ahí. Si no les apetece leer el fic pero quieren saber que acontece con mi vida y por consiguiente con las actualizaciones, pueden pasar y leer las notas finales de los drabbles. Si no les interesa… entonces supongo que ni siquiera están leyendo esto xD_

_Tengo el tiempo contado, la espalda me duele de estar recargada, mis lentes no están hasta mañana, la computadora me es extraña, tengo que actualizar Relaciones, y les agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo. Muchas, muchas gracias ^^_


	27. Chapter 27

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**____**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

La temporada de lluvia había comenzado. Aún se podían sentir los restos de la oleada de calor primaveral, pero el viento ya era frío y húmedo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una repentina nostalgia le había atacado de pronto. Por fin había caído completamente en la cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual...

No le temía a los cambios; sabía perfectamente, con toda la madurez que tenía, que los cambios eran inevitables. Había pasado por mucho a lo largo de su corta vida. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora?

Se tardaron tres días en tomar el valor para ir al hospital y enterarse de los resultados: Lo habían conseguido.

Después de una sesión de "sexo" bastante "extraña" pero, por fin estaba hecho.

Naruto estaba embarazada.

¡Iban a tener un bebé! ¡De verdad iban a tener un bebé! De verdad...Iban a tener un bebé...

Iban a tener un bebé y ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora? ¿Cómo cambiaría aquel bebé su vida?

Para bien o para mal, ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Se había hecho lo que se debía, tenía y quería hacer. La causa de toda aquella "tortura" que duró semanas estaba por llegar, ya sólo hacía falta esperar un largo tramo de tiempo.

Sasuke era conciente de lo que era un bebé. Sabía las implicaciones de tener uno; los gastos, incluidos pañales, mamilas, mordederas, juguetes, ropa, cobijas, alimento, muebles, enseñanza; y también de los gastos que no eran financieros: el tiempo, esfuerzo, la dedicación que se le debía tener a un bebé.

Además del cariño, no podía olvidarlo, pues Naruto se lo recordaba cada tres segundos.

El cariño, el cariño… ese amor que ninguno de ellos pudo tener durante su niñez completa.

También estaba conciente de que él mismo había sido un bebé alguna vez; aunque eso no ayudaba demasiado, pues no era capaz de recordarlo.

Era tarde, lo sabía, pero hasta ahora venía a cuestionarse si estaba 'listo' para ser "Papá"… Era tan simple como el hecho de serle imposible imaginarse como padre.

Tenía, ahora, vagos recuerdos de su padre; era un hombre recto, estricto, un tanto frío, y movido por la disciplina… No era de mucha ayuda si quería que su hijo creciera con el ejemplo del amor.

Intentó recordar a su madre; una mujer dulce y amable… Pero el ser mamá le tocaba a Naruto, que, a fin de cuentas había decidido por si mismo ser la madre. Un aguanto por mas peculiar.

-Naruto… -Sasuke tenía recuerdos de sus progenitores, pero Naruto… Estaba enterado de que los había conocido, y había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, pero nunca sería lo mismo que vivir una vida a su lado.

Naruto le dejaba todo a su imaginación.

-¡Le daré la vida más feliz del mundo! ¡Como la que a todo niño le gustaría tener! –Sasuke había tenido la sensación de que lo decía por él mismo.

La vida que a Naruto le hubiese gustado tener… supiera o no ser un padre, estaba seguro que su bebé tendría una vida feliz, sana y maravillosa. Una vida libre de sufrimientos tétricos y traumas permanentes. Porque, después de todo, Naruto sería su madre.

Sí, iban a tener un bebé y, aunque él aún no lograse despertar su instinto paterno, ese que se supone todos los padres tienen, no podía dejar de terminar con una sensación de "todo estará bien", después de sus inusuales y discretos ataques de ansiedad.

Al final, pre-ocuparse no le serviría de nada, y Naruto estaba extrañamente feliz. Si, vomitaba y se desmayaba de forma 'incontrolable', pero estaba extrañamente feliz.

Claro, las primeras dos semanas…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Tengo prometido no escribir nada mas hasta que Fragmentos de vida esté terminado; sin embargo, hoy es un día bastante, bastante especial para una fujoshi como yo._

_Si es que se preguntan el por qué, la respuesta es muy sencilla: Hoy es 23 de Octubre!_

_¿Y eso que carajo tiene que ver? Dirán. Pues sí que tiene que ver! El 23 de Octubre es el día del sasunaru!_

_Hoy, 23 de Octubre del 2010, es el primer día del sasunaru! /_

_Feliz Día a Todos! Disfruten de algo bueno y sasunarutero el día de hoy o¬O (aunque no sea de mi parte x'D)_


	28. Chapter 28

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Ya había pasado un mes.

Cuando, por fin un mes entero se había visto concluido, Naruto y Sasuke fueron arrastrados de nuevo al hospital, sólo para recibir más noticias de recordatorio: Las conferencias darían comienzo en dos días.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de ir. Naruto definitivamente no quería ir. Y es que no consideraba que tener un bebé debiera implicar tantos problemas; sin embargo, sus deseos de llevar una vida tranquila tenían un obstáculo. Se llamaba 'Sakura' y los seguiría por cielo, mar y tierra para "casi asesinarlos" si no asistían a las benditas conferencias.

Desde el principio supusieron que aquello no sería lo más cómodo del mundo, y sabían que Sakura lo hacía "por su bien". No obstante, jamás pensaron que aquel lugar estaría tan lleno de personas.

Tan lleno de mujeres, sus enormes barrigas y sus maridos llenos de pánico (que se empeñaban en no mostrar).

Naruto no tenía si no un poco más de dos meses, su estómago no era precisamente grande, así que difería entre la 'multitud'.

Además –con toda su ingenuidad- ellos esperaban que aquel "asunto" aún se mantuviera en privado. Si nadie llegara a enterarse, pues mejor (aunque ya toda la aldea lo supiera).

Así que no esperaron que Sakura los expondría ante tantas personas de una vez, son previo aviso y sin escrúpulos.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Charán! Esta cochinadita de capitulo es porque vengo a traerles noticias. Y, como espero que todos estén enterados, está prohibido venir y dejar notas de autor como capítulo._

_Así que les traje una probadita de lo que sigue para que vean que no he muerto xD_

_**Tengamos un hijo fue seleccionado para la comunidad de los buenos fics, La lectura empedernida.**_

_¡Sí! Fue seleccionado y eso me hace asquerosamente feliz (x'DD)_

_Como sea, el caso es que lo estoy editando. Si gustan pasarse al primer capítulo, ahí pueden encontrar el link a la comunidad de la Lectura empedernida._

_No he cambiado nada de la historia, lo estoy editando porque la ortografía era un asco. Lo sé, lo admito y también admito que ya lo sabía y no había hecho nada al respecto. Las explicaciones en el primer capi también._

_Espero que no se enojen por esta bazofia de capítulo y a quienes gusten pasar a ver la edición, bueno, seguramente a aquellos que apoyen la buena escritura y el respeto a las reglas del español, les agradara más ;D Voy por el capítulo seis xS_

_También he estado teniendo problemas con mi inspiración… u_u Pero confió en que ya saldrá algo…_

_Owari~_


	29. Chapter 29

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**ф**____**ω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂**__**»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ **__**ω**____**ф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Si Sasuke no hubiese comprendido a todos aquellos hombres, habría sido más que mejor. Pero le fue inevitable comprenderlos.

Entró en pánico.

Naruto, pese a que se sintió colapsar y de verdad, de verdad quiso salir corriendo, respiró profundo, sonrió a la fuerza y, con el cuerpo tenso, tomó de la mano al Uchiha he ingresó en aquella sala llena de mujeres recostadas en pequeños tapetes cuyos esposos sostenían sus cabezas mientras una mujer al frente se preparaba para dar instrucciones, que los miraban un tanto mucho más que extraño.

Si Naruto no tratara de sonreír como si "nada fuera de lo normal pasara", todo se vendría abajo.

Ahora ellos eran una 'pareja exhibicionista'… no existía una sola alma en la aldea de Konoha que no supiera quiénes eran Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. No había forma de pasar desapercibidos.

Sasuke jamás terminaría de impresionarse cuando de Naruto se trataba. No sólo no había salido huyendo, sino que se había adaptado con suma rapidez. Ya sociabilizaba incluso.

Las mujeres eran demasiado extrañas para siquiera hacer el intento de entenderlas.

Para empezar, la mujer que dirigía la "clase" era amable en extremo; había dos clases de mujeres sobre los tapetes: las que mantenían una calma aterradora, y las que estaban sumidas en una histeria aún más aterradora. Fuese como fuese, todas ellas tenían algo en común: Eran más curiosas que los niños pequeños.

Lo que ellos no entendían era que no había forma de no ser curioso en aquella situación. Normalmente los hombres suelen mantenerse al margen de las situaciones, era sólo eso.

La clase contaba con un intermedio de treinta minutos, donde, de la forma más natural, la mujer les dijo

– Pueden ir a comer, nos veremos en media hora. –como si todas aquellas mujeres tan sólo estuviesen esperando para ello. Una cantidad proporcional a la mitad, lo hacía.

Al pueblo que fueres, hacer lo que vieres. Naruto también quería alimento.

Así pues, una cantidad extravagante de futuros padres se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital mientras aquellas mujeres conversaban de temas incomprensibles.

Como Naruto no quería quedarse solo, además de que el Uchiha seguro no le llevaría lo que quería comer, decidió acompañarlo. Cosa que a ninguno de aquellos "padres primerizos" les extrañó. Hubiese sido mucho menos normal no verles juntos.

Cuando regresaron de la cafetería aún tenían diez minutos de sobra.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_No, señoras y señores, la autora de este fic no se ha muerto._

_Simplemente tomaba vacaciones : )) La cosa es que no estoy muy motivada y la inspiración con este fic se va y se va… Pero vine a traer un capítulo porque… Maldita sea! Fui capaz de escribir un capítulo nuevo en mi cuaderno! Ostia! No sé qué será después xD_

_Para las personas que siguen aún este fic, pese a que está abandonado, Muchas gracias._

_Noticias de último minuto: No, no abandonaré ninguno de mis fic. De hecho, cuando tenga temrinados los pendientes, quiero escribir nuevos~ _

_Sí, sigo corrigiendo este fic, podéis ir y mirad~_

_Tengo una nueva obsesión~ Ahora soy una casi semi loca de Tokio Hotel. Si se preguntan cómo fue que pasó, por qué de ese grupo, o ahora les doy asco porque no les gusta. Tengo dos palabras para ustedes: Twincest. Yaoi. Todo comenzó con un fic…~ _

_He estado pensando seriamente en el incesto, y me gustaría saber qué opinan ustedes sobre eso… ¿Qué opinan del incesto? _


	30. Chapter 30

_**Para aquellos que me han expuesto sus dudas sobre este fic, el amor en él, el femNaru, y el m-preg: **__escribí al respecto en mi blog. Me gustaría que lo leyeran para aclarar sus dudas y algunos puntos del fic según la perspectiva de este humilde autor.  
Pueden encontrar la entrada aquí: _http: / / luna en boton .blogspot. com /2011 /05 /sobre -tengamos-un- hijo .html _No olviden quitar los espacios para poder acceder. Tómense unos minutos para leer mis insulsos comentarios al final del capítulo, gracias._

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**фω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂**__**»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡**____**ωф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Se encontraban ambos sentados en pequeñas y no muy cómodas sillas de hospital, conversando de nada, tratando de evitar lo inusual de su situación como se les venía haciendo costumbre; entonces en Naruto nació una duda. La mente del rubio era peligrosa cuando se le ocurría tener dudas.

Hacía algún par de años, Kurenai-sensei había estado embarazada y, todo aquel tiempo, Shikamaru se había encargado de todo. En una de las conversaciones divagarías, el Nara le había dicho que los bebés se movían aunque estuviesen dentro del estómago de la mujer. Ciertamente aquella había sido la plática más larga que Shikamaru había mantenido con alguien además de Chouji en toda su vida y la palabra "problemático" había sido pronunciada más veces de las que pudo acumular en un año. Pues había que tener en cuenta que, aun por aquel tiempo, el hijo del cuarto Hokage no tenía completamente en claro el origen de los bebés.

Naruto no estaba lo "suficientemente embarazada" todavía como para comprobar aquello, pero, por primera vez en su vida la respuesta a sus dudas le quedaba más que cerca. Ya se había calmado, la conferencia era divertida e interesante y la mujer que la dirigía estaba totalmente salida. Una chica de unos veinte años estaba sentada a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para entrar en el campo de visión de la rubia.

–Oye… ¿puedo tocarla? –su cara denotaba curiosidad impaciente y la chica le miró un poco sorprendida.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, imbécil?

– Es que quiero tocarla. Shikamaru dijo que se movía, pero no quedé convencido y…

– Eso no implica que puedes ir por ahí tocando el estómago de los demás, idiota.

– ¡Hey! No me insultes, ella no ha dicho nada aun.

Era tan sencillo que comenzaran una discusión por nada, que la chica no pudo más que reír.

– No, está bien, puedes tocarla. –Le sonrío, poniéndose de frente a él, aun en su asiento, sosteniendo su enorme estómago por la parte baja con sus manos, y le pareció en extremo lindo ver el rostro brillante de alegría de la chica Uzumaki, y la indignación del Uchiha ante su pequeña y discreta derrota. – No se mueve todo el tiempo, pero si prestas atención y tienes paciencia puedes sentirlo en algún momento.

Tras un par de minutos se movió. Fue leve y casi imperceptible, pero se movió.; y, contrario a cualquier cosa que se pudiese imaginar respecto a un Uzumaki, Naruto no armó un alboroto. Consideraría en sus notas mentales no desconfiar de Shikamaru jamás.  
se quedó completamente inmóvil, con su mano sobre aquel descomunalmente grande vientre, con una expresión brillante, desconcertada e indescifrable. Era una sensación extraordinaria; aquel bebé estaba vivo, se movía y podía sentir. Lo sentía a él y su fascinación por aquel hecho que parecía tan pequeño pero significaba tanto en realidad.

Por primera vez tuvo contacto con lo que tener un bebé significaba de verdad.

– ¿Naruto? –Sasuke trataba de llamarlo sin perder los estribos, pero el rubio estaba completamente ido.

– ¿Puedo ir a verlo cuando haya nacido? ¿Me dejarás? Tengo algo importante que decirle.

– ¿A mi bebé?

– Sí. –sonrió, en una mueca cercana al llanto provocado en una situación de felicidad desbordante.

– ¿No sería mejor que se lo dijeras ahora?

– No, prefiero que sea cuando estemos iguales, yo pueda sentirlo mejor a él, y podamos vernos. ¿Me dejarás? Prometo no causarte muchas molestias. –Era casi una súplica.

Aquella mujer, a la que Naruto veía por primera vez, a la cual nunca le había dirigido la palabra con anterioridad, le sonrió con complicidad, como si de un minuto a otro se hubiesen convertido en amigas realmente íntimas.

– Claro. Creo que él se pondrá feliz de que seas tú una de las primeras personas que vea. Después de todo, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de que, al nacer, le reciba el héroe de la aldea.

Se volvieron a sonreír, en una mueca tonta que ni Sasuke ni el esposo de la chica lograron comprender.  
Las mujeres eran demasiado extrañas. Aún más cuando están embarazadas.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_¡Por fin! Tengo un nuevo capítulo por fin. Estoy terminando de escribir uno nuevo en mi cuaderno y pensé que ya era hora de actualizar. También tengo que disculparme por no actualizar "Fragmentos de vida", pero ya subí uno nuevo para quienes estén leyendo "Relaciones de una noche"._

_**Para aquellos que me han expuesto sus dudas sobre este fic, el amor en él, el femNaru, y el m-preg, **__escribí al respecto en mi blog. Me gustaría que lo leyeran para aclarar sus dudas y algunos puntos del fic según la perspectiva de este humilde autor.  
Pueden encontrar la entrada aquí: [_http: / / luna en boton .blogspot. com /2011 /05 /sobre -tengamos-un- hijo .html] _No olviden quitar los espacios para poder acceder._

_Estoy intentando regresar a leer… Me cuesta un poco porque cada vez soy más y más exigente con lo que leo xD Soy de la clase de lector que cree que merece algo bueno para leer, por eso me esfuerzo en proporcionar algo bueno, o mínimamente decente al escribir. _

_También, aquellos a quienes les interese cómo escribo sin importar el fandom, me aventuré con el twincest de Tokio Hotel y escribí un par de fics xDD Pueden leerlos en mi Deviantart, el link pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, o pedírmelo directamente. Me interesaría que leyeran el que se titula "Viagra"; porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera publicado en un sitio… pero no lo publicaron, así que necesito que opinen respecto a él, aun no estoy segura de cómo me quedó…_

_Muchas gracias para quienes continúan leyendo este fic pese la tardanza, y para quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar comentarios. Dicen por ahí que no dejar review es causa de impotencia sexual, mejor tenerlo en cuenta._


	31. Chapter 31

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**фω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂**__**»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡**__**ωф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Existen grandes y trágicas historias de amor. Sakura amaba especialmente aquellas que la hacían llorar. Aquellas en que su corazón se sentía explotar y las lágrimas afloraban sin que ella pudiese detenerlas. Especialmente aquellas en que el amor nace en una situación de muerte; cuando el amor se desarrolla, crece, florece y se termina en el fallecimiento humano, pero perdura en el corazón; Sakura tenía una fijación casi adictiva con esas, pese a lo mucho que la hacían sufrir.

Sin embargo, como las cosas venían sucediendo en tanto los días avanzaban y todo lo sumamente extraño se tornaba en normalidad, a Sakura la atacaba una sensación de ironía.

A diferencia de las historias de amor que nacían a la víspera de la muerte, sus amigos se encontraban en una situación completamente contraria.

Sí, ciertamente no podía ser tomada como una historia de amor, pero ellos estaban juntos por la víspera de un nacimiento.

Y sí, ciertamente consideraba las historias de amor trágico como algo real y completamente hermoso, que la hacía llorar, y aunque aquel caso no la hacía sino reír, no podía evitar pensar que la situación entre Naruto y Sasuke era, inevitablemente bella.

Era, en toda la expresión, una comedia rodeada de brisa romántica. Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, y el embarazo progresaba, ellos estaban más y más unidos. Más de lo que un matrimonio normal lo estaría. Porque, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, ellos mantenían una amistad que había sobrevivido a un sinfín de obstáculos. Una amistad que se había vuelto mucho más sólida que el suelo en que se acentuaba todo el país del fuego. Era inquebrantable.

Sakura sabía que todo aquello estaba ya a más de un paso de lo que queda después de la amistad, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto estaban enterados.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_¿Quién puñetas escribió esto? Yo sé, yo sé, ha quedado como una completa bazofia y después de meses sin actualizar me atrevo a venir con este descaro D: Aun cuando sí he estado escribiendo otras cosas en otro fandom y pequeños originales! D:_

_Las nuevas noticias son que sí entré a la Universidad :D Gracias a quienes me desearon suerte~ ahora estoy atareada y preocupada, pero feliz en Letras hispánicas~ _

_Tuve parálisis facial :/ Pero ya estoy mejor, aunque aún necesito tomar algunas terapias. _

_Problemas familiares y de salud, pero estoy mejor que los niños de África… _

_Ya no he escrito más del fic, lo que me tiene muy deprimida en ese aspecto; mis motivaciones son diferentes ahora y Placebo no me inspira para nada algo sasunaru x'D_

_Pero no he abandonado. Estoy intentando adaptarme a mis nuevas situaciones, y espero salir viva de ello, y con éxito. Mañana tengo examen de español, así que no me asesinen por la porquería de capítulo random :/_

_Gracias por seguir aquí -_-_


	32. Chapter 32

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**фω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡**__**ωф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Los meses pasaban asquerosamente lentos, y Sasuke sopesaba todos y cada uno de los días en los que tenía que soportar la espera.

Naruto era fuerte, eso ya lo sabía, lo había aceptado –para sí mismo –desde hace bastante tiempo. El Uzumaki tenía una fortaleza sobre humana, y no era gracias al Kyuubi, sino a la vida que había llevado.

Por aquellos días, Sasuke realmente se la envidiaba, pues sus nervios estaban completamente destrozados.

Sabía también que la situación en la que el rubio se encontraba era bastante delicada, compleja e inusual, que debía ser agradecido y blablablá; pero, su situación no podía ser tan mala, lo único que tenía que hacer era pedir algo para recibirlo, y era a fin de cuentas Sasuke el que tenía que dárselo.

El Uchiha sospechaba que Naruto estaba intentando pasarse de listo. Terminaría por matar a alguien si todo aquello continuaba de la misma manera: cambios de humor drásticos e incoherentes; los desmayos imprevistos de las primeras semanas que, definitivamente, lo alarmaban de lo imprevistos que eran. En una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer por un balcón ¡Caer por un balcón! Sólo a Naruto y su idiotez se le ocurría recargarse en un balcón y quedar inconsciente.

El hambre… el hambre era de lo peor. Las cantidades de alimento que Naruto estaba consumiendo eran desorbitantes; a ese paso, toda la aldea se quedaría seca, la gente tendría que desertar por falta de alimentación y Konoha se quedaría desierta. Lo único aceptable era que había extendido sus horizontes en cuanto a alimento se refería, incluso había aprendido a cocinar una gran variedad de platillos y le había enseñado a Sasuke cómo prepararlos, todo con tal de satisfacer sus antojos. Agradecía que el ramen se hubiese quedado al margen, pero comenzaba a odiar el helado.

Perdía la noción del día y la noche, pues en ocasiones (demasiado frecuentes para su gusto), tenía que despertar en la madrugada, ya que Naruto tenía la desfachatez de no tener sueño pero sí una gran cantidad de necesidades; cada una más ilógica que la anterior. Y como el rubio no tenía o podía hacer nada mejor, se la pasaba durmiendo. Era dormir o sufrir, eso decía él; pero Sasuke lo ignoraba pues, con la cantidad de hormonas que estaba produciendo, Naruto se había convertido en la reina del drama y lo único que le apetecía era llorar o reír, sentirse ilusionado o estar frustrado, comer o dormir; eso era todo lo que hacía, ¡ah! Y por supuesto, joderle la existencia con sus exigencias sinsentido.

Ahora habían pasado ya cuatro meses y Naruto no lograba entender el porqué del humor de Sasuke; no era él quien tenía que estar lidiando con medio kilo de peso extra al frente, ni tampoco el que tenía que orinar sentado todo el tiempo; ni al que le habían prohibido el entrenamiento. Tampoco el que tenía hambre y sueño todo el día; o al que ya no le quedaba la ropa que siempre había usado. No era él el que cambiaba de humor repentinamente, o al que le atacaban necesidades incomprensibles a horas inexplicables. Ni el que tenía gases.

Tampoco era a él al que lo pateaban desde el interior.

–Me pateó –sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su expresión se iluminó. Lo había sentido, y comenzó a gritar –. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, ven aquí rápido!

– Qué, Naruto, ¿¡qué?

–Dame tu mano –y sonreía como idiota

–¿Para qué rayos quieres mi… –antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar la pregunta, Naruto tomó bruscamente su mano, jalándolo hacia él y colocándosela sobre el enorme vientre –Qué demo… –y se quedó atónito.

–Se movió. –y volvió a sonreír. Era una conmoción inmensa.

Sasuke no pudo articular palabra, se quedó ahí, mirando la barriga de Naruto, sintiendo cómo aquello se movía; como haciéndole saber que sí tenía vida.


	33. Chapter 33

_**¸, ø¤º°°фω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**TENGAMOS UN HIJO**__**«∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ωф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Dicen que el pasado nos hace ser lo que somos. Esa es la única razón para que el pasado tenga importancia; sin embargo, ellos se habían olvidado de los detalles de su infierno porque, aun cuando gracias a ellos eran lo que actualmente eran, no eran necesarios.

Basta agradecer, no necesitas saber a qué le estás dando las gracias.

Las conferencias habían terminado tomando un ritmo casi cómico. Las madres tenían que saber más cosas de las que cualquiera de ellos se pudiera imaginar: cambiar pañales, preparar la leche, arreglar el agua para la bañera, comprar artículos necesarios, hacerle eructar (lo que había resultado con la vergonzosa liberación de gases de Naruto), contar cuentos, aliviar cólicos; el alimento, medicinas, vacunas; la ropa, cobijas, juegos, juguetes; las horas de sueño que se perderían y las que tendrían que cuidar que el bebé durmiera.

Por alguna razón todo eso parecía volverse menos complicado cuando lo veías en grupo, aunque no por ello dejaría de ser difícil. Una vez tras las puertas de su casa, una vez que cruzaran la salida del hospital, se encontrarían solos de nuevo.

No era fácil tener un bebé.

No era fácil tener que cuidar de un bebé. No era fácil tratar con una mujer embarazada; y sí, Sasuke podía llegar a ser terriblemente atento, comprensivo y protector; tanto que resultaba aún más aterrador que alguna de las tantas veces en que casi se matan el uno al otro. Y Naruto podía sobrepasar los límites de lo insoportable, y era aún más aterrador que Madara controlando el Kyuubi.

Y todo aquello junto se elevaba a un novel inhóspito de repulsión para aquellos quienes huyen fervientemente de cualquier complicación. Sin embargo, de forma problemática, Ino logró con indirectas que Shikamaru planeara algo bastante problemático pero que creía necesario: un baby shower.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

Los preparativos para un baby shower son algo complicado en su nivel. Lo son aún más si es un grupo de chicos los que se vieron arrastrados a realizarlo.

Dado que la cantidad de amistades del rubio era algo prominente, y de haberlos invitado a todos incluso las ranas estarían ahí, hubo que pensarse seriamente quién estaría o no presente. Aun cuando tuvieron que enviarse invitaciones a Suna con cuatro días de anticipación.

Las amistades del Uchiha eran escasas, y aun cuando no había inconveniente respecto a la cantidad, no era como si estas en realidad fuesen muy deseadas… momentos felices. Había que recordar a Naruto y su gran capacidad de perdón y que, con todo y esta, estando como estaba, se molestaría si los "amigos" de Sasuke no estaban presentes en algo de lo que ni siquiera sabía su existencia (porque era una sorpresa).

Lo más problemático de todo fueron los juegos; Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba y Shino agradecieron hasta la saciedad que Ino y Sakura decidieran hacerse cargo de ello, después de dos días con el cerebro seco y las manos llenas de pegamento y adornitos. No así Lee, que estaba tan entusiasmado por participar en todo, que él se hubiese bastado solo para terminar los planes, si sus ideas no fueran tan extrañas y las chicas se lo hubiesen permitido.

Se hicieron carteles, gafetes, disfraces, platillos especiales, frutas con forma de canastas para bebé y el bebé de fruta también; recuerdos, juguetes y se escogió música, pero todo en diminutivo, porque no se podía hacer un baby shower si no había juguetitos, regalitos, dulcecitos, y todo era tan pequeño y adorable que los chicos no sabían si reír, llorar, vomitar o tener una retrospectiva y ponerse a jugar.

No así Naruto, que al llegar y verlo todo, después de gritar por la sorpresa, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

La cara perpleja y confundida de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

Era pegajoso, frío y se paseaba alrededor de, como él lo veía ahora, su enorme estómago.

Sakura había insistido en que, ahora que estaban seguros completamente de que el bulto viviente (como Sasuke lo llamaba) dentro del vientre de Naruto, realmente estaba viviente, Sakura lo había arrastrado de nuevo hasta el hospital para poder hacerle un eco-no-sé-qué. Quería saber el sexo del bebé.

Así que ahora lo tenía recostado sobre una cama de hospital en una habitación cerrada, con Sasuke sentado y aburrido a un lado , con el estómago descubierto desde el vientre hasta el principio de los pechos, con una sustancia extraña y desagradable sobre la piel y frotando por encima un aparato de metal, feo y muy frío. Si a Sakura le importaba que se estuviera quejando, realmente era muy buena en eso de no demostrarlo.

Después de un rato dejó de mover el aparato sobre él y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla sin decir nada.

Naruto iba a empezar a quejarse porque el maldito aparato seguía en contacto con su piel tibia cuando notó que Sasuke había dejado su puesto para también acercarse al monitor.

—Son dos. —Soltó Sakura d epronto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tú mismo lo estás viendo, Sasuke.

Ambos miraron a Naruto, que se había quedado completamente quieto y callado mirando la pantalla mientras sostenía la mano de Sakura aún cerca de su vientre.

—…¿Son gemelos?

Era el séptimo mes de embarazo, Sakura debió intentar ver el sexo del bebé desde hacía un par de meses, pero con ese bebé no podía estar segura de nada, por eso había decidido esperar y darles unos meses de paz.

Ahora sólo se aseguraba a sí misma que no podía estar segura de nada. Si bien estaba consciente de que el vientre era más grande de lo normal, no quería que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Naruto era un hombre, dos bebés durante el parto podían presentar un verdadero problema. Tampoco estaba cien por ciento segura de que el jutsu resistiría hasta el final. Y eso la preocupaba.

Suspiró profundo, de la forma menos ruidosa que pudo pero aun así captando la atención de sus acompañantes.

Se soltó del suave agarre que Naruto ejercía sobre su mano y volvió a suspirar pausado y bajito antes de hablar. —Bien… ahora que sabemos que son dos —ni Sasuke ni la futura madre habían salido por completo de su shock, lo sabía porque nadie había roto el silencio. Frunció el ceño y trato de sonreír — ¿Quieres saber qué son? —El rubio la miró sin entender, era obvio que eran bebés —. Que si quieres saber si son niños o niñas, tonto.

—¿Podemos? —el azabache no dijo nada todavía, pero por la forma en que la miró, era obvio que también estaba sorprendido. Y tenía curiosidad.

—Claro que podemos —sonrió —. Es cuestión que dejes de lloriquear y me dejes trabajar.

Volvió a colocar el frío aparato sobre su vientre y ajustó la imagen en la pantalla. —Este de aquí… —señaló una parte más clara de la imagen que se movía, de la cual Naruto no alcanzaba a diferenciar mucho más que un bulto que representaba la cabeza —es niño. —Pero el rubio confiaba en ella, así que le creía.

Ambos bultos blancos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y el Uzumaki francamente no entendía cómo su amiga era capaz de saber dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. —Esta es niña. Parecen estar bastante sanos. La mayor parte del tiempo están muy calmados, pero si sientes que patean de más, seguramente están peleando.

—¿Se pueden pelear estando ahí dentro? —la voz de Sasuke se dejó oír por fin.

—Siendo sus hijos, no veo por qué te sorprende —se burló un poco y el mayor la miró mal —. Pueden hacer muchas cosas ahí dentro, Sasuke. Se pueden pelear, abrazar, empujar, patear e incluso se pueden besar. Pero son cosas de bebés, tú déjalos en paz.

Después de terminar y que Naruto se volviera a vestir, la chica los corrió del hospital y suspiró de nuevo.

Esperaba que todo pudiera continuar tan bien como lo parecía hasta ahora.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_¡Tarán! _

_Ya sé que no causo ninguna gracia y tengo que pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto. Lo siento, gente, han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir, hay una nota en mi perfil, por si alguien sigue aquí y le interesa saber qué ha sido de mí y mi manía/necesidad de escribir fics. Ahí pueden encontrar mi Facebook y sitios donde pueden contactarme (si les interesa). _

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguen aquí, por respeto les diré que todavía no sé cómo va a terminar esta historia, pero aún tengo varios capítulos escritos, así que la dejo seguir su curso a ver en qué termina. Un saludo y un enorme abrazo. No olviden no ser lectores fantasmas, porque me alimento de su amor. Lindo día, que todo vaya viento en popa. _


End file.
